Cowboys de medianoche
by Herria
Summary: Spike hereda los dragones rojos. Conviertiendose con ello en su peor pesadilla. Convertiendose en Vicious. Capitulo Final!
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! Eso se me ocurrió de repente y creo que es una buena idea para una nueva historia larga. Espero que os guste, es un poco más oscura que las demás.**

**la estrofa es de los celtas cortos de la canción la senda del tiempo.**

**_Me despierto por la noches_**  
**_entre una gran confusión_**  
**_es tal la melancolía_**  
**_que está acabando conmigo_**  
**_siento que me vuelvo loco_**  
**_y me sumerjo en el alcohol_**  
**_las estrellas por la noche_**  
**_han perdido su esplendor _**

**

* * *

**

El último hombre, el gran hombre, el más temido de los bajos fondos de Marte. El líder de los Dragones Rojos. Ese era él ahora. Con solo chasquear sus dedos era capaz de envolver la ciudad en un caos de fuego y sangre. Era un hombre muerto. Era un hombre sin alma, se la arrebataron el día que mataron a la mujer que amaba. Se le habían arrebatado todos y cada uno de aquellos que se empeñaron en convertir su vida en un torbellino de muerte drogas y violencia. Había leído que antaño muchos grupos mafiosos se tatuaban con cada una de sus victimas si fuera así no habría un centímetro de su piel sin tatuar. Sus manos olían a pólvora olían a sangre. Fue un buen chico pero ya no recordaba esos días.

Allí estaba sentado en su despacho bebiendo whisky caro, whisky que sabía a sangre, hacía tiempo que no saboreaba nada. Las pantallas le mostraban lo que ocurría en su casino. Bonita tapadera, había elegido un casino con la estúpida idea de volver a ver a alguien a quien sabía que no podía ver. Un casino era la mejor manera de blanquear el dinero de las drogas y las armas. Alguien golpeó la puerta y antes de hacerlo pasar apagó la colilla de su cigarro en un cenicero que reposaba sobre su lujosa mesa de caoba. Se levantó y se aseguró que su Jerico estuviera a la vista.

Señor Spiegel – dijo el tipo del que no recordaba el nombre, últimamente todo era así, caras sin rostro, sin nombre, hombres anónimos que darían su vida por él si lo pedía. – Esta noche llega al puerto el cargamento de Red Eye.

¿Esta todo preparado para la distribución?- preguntó con voz calmada y suave.

Si, los chicos están listos – dijo él y se quedo mirándole esperando algo más.

Bien – dijo Spike dando por terminada la conversación.

Permaneció en pie mirando a la puerta hasta que el tipo desapareció de su vista, ya no le daba la espalda a nadie, no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, ya no se fiaba de nadie, muchos le querían muerto. No recordaba haber dormido bien en meses. Siempre en vigilia sabiendo que si cerraba los ojos quizás no los abriría de nuevo. Se sentó en la mesa y volvió a beber, el sabor del licor le revolvió el estomago y sintió deseos de vomitar. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mareado.

Descolgó el teléfono y marcó con desgana aquel maldito número de teléfono. La madame le reconoció enseguida y sin decir nada mando una de sus chicas junto a él. Siempre era lo mismo, nunca la misma chica, todas rubias todas con los ojos azules, mujeres sin nombre, todas eran Julia, mujeres que fingían amarle por una horas, a la que él abrazaba y amaba por minutos y que luego se perdían y no volvían jamás.

* * *

Espero vuestra opinión!


	2. Corazón de perro

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo… espero que os guste muchas gracias a todas por vuestros rewies! Me animan a seguir escribiendo! Millones de besos. LA estrofa es de Extremoduro de la canción corazón de perro.**

**

* * *

**

_**Mi corazón dividido entre el odio y la pena,**_

_**viejo reloj que se queda sin cuerda,**_

_**se me perdió al tirar de la cadena,**_

_**y lo encontraste un buen día de pesca.**_

* * *

Se levantó de golpe otra vez la misma pesadilla, noche tras noche veía morir a Julia en sus sueños, se sentó en el borde de la cama, la luz del cuarto de baño estaba encendida, la habitación olía a pachuli, la última chica canturreaba en el baño y al ver que estaba despierto se acercó a él. Estaba desnuda, tenía un cuerpo espectacular su larga melena rubia caía desordenada por sus hombros, la chica sonrió y se sentó a su lado con coquetería. Spike la miró profundamente, tenía los ojos verdes.

Maldita sea – dijo enfadado.- Le dije a tu jefa que quería chicas con los ojos azules.

Ella se estremeció con el tono de su voz y la mirada heladora que le echó.

Las lentillas me molestaban – tartamudeó con miedo.

Vístete y márchate de una puta vez, esto no es un jodido hotel. –gritó Spike levantándose y estrellando un vaso contra el suelo.

La chica recogió sus cosas con rapidez temiendo por su vida, había cabreado al tipo equivocado. Spike se sirvió una copa de whiskey que se deslizó por su garganta quemándole las entrañas. Aquellos malditos ojos verdes le hacían enloquecer. Estaba furioso golpeó con su puño la pareced destrozando sus nudillos. Una llamada de teléfono le devolvió a la realidad. Minutos mas tarde estaba en su despacho uno de sus hombres que esperaba sentado frente a él. Rebuscó en sus cajones y sacó un calmante. Vio al hombre temblar todos sabían que cuando tenía una de sus jaquecas había que andar con cuidado una palabra fuera de tono y podría acabar con sus huesos en la morgue. Meditó unos segundos mientras sentía la pastilla en su boca. Inclinó su cabeza dando pie a que aquel tipejo hablara.

Señor todo esta preparado…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

¿Pero? – preguntó Spike sin apartar la mirada de su arma que reposaba sobre la mesa.

No hemos conseguido que todas las naves abandonen el puerto – tartamudeó ante la inquisitoria mirada de Spike.

¿Quién se ha negado?- preguntó este aunque en su fuero interno sabía la respuesta.

La Bebop señor – contestó sintiendo que la heladora mirada de su jefe le cortaba la respiración.- Capturaron a los hombres que enviamos les robaron el dinero y los enviaron de vuelta malheridos y con esta nota…- dijo extendiendo su mano temblorosa con un papel arrugado.

"Los dragones rojos me comen el nabo" Spike tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al reconocer la letra irregular de Jet y leer lo que ponía, su viejo amigo siempre había sido un tipo ingenioso. Bajó la firma la estampa roja de los labios de Faye y una carita sonriente. Acarició con cuidado la marca del pintalabios y lanzó una mirada de odio que hizo que aquel tipo temblara.

¿Qué habéis echo? – preguntó.

Nada jefe esperábamos sus ordenes.- dijo bajando la mirada incapaz de mantener un segundo el contacto con los ojos vacios de emoción de Spike.

¿Mis ordenes? – dijo con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.- Sois una pandilla de inútiles mal nacidos, lárgate yo me encargo.

Aquel tipo salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. La habían cagado pero bien aunque al menos había conseguido salir de aquel despacho con vida e ileso, cosa que no muchos podían contar.

* * *

Estaba a punto de desesperarse, la nevera estaba vacía y no encontraba una maldita recompensa a la que echar el guante. Desde que Ed había abandonado la nave rastrear información se le hacía pesado. Echó un vistazo a su pequeña sala, reinaba el silencio, en una esquina reposaba el cuenco de Ein, estaba vacio, suspiró cansado nunca pensó que echaría tanto de menos al perro. Desde que Spike se había ido las cosas habían cambiado, todo parecía más lúgubre que antes, más feo. Faye entró en la sala y se sentó junto a él. Esbozó lo que ella creía que era una sonrisa.

¿Algo nuevo?- dijo con voz apagada.

Nada, es como si ya no supiera manejar esto – contestó Jet.

Las caras seguían pasando por la pantalla pero ellos apenas hacían caso, el rostro de Vicious les heló la palabra muerto se podía leer bajó su foto. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundo hasta que el sonido de una llamada entrante les sobresaltó. Jet estiró su brazo y aceptó la llamada, la cara impasible de Spike apareció al otro lado de la pantalla. Escuchó el suspiró ahogado de Faye junto a él pero no se atrevió a mirarla.

Mira quien vuelve del reino de los muertos a saludarnos. – dijo Jet con sorna.

Largaos de Marte antes de que mande a mis hombres a matarnos.- dijo con voz fría Spike.

¿Me vas a dar órdenes? – preguntó furioso Jet.

Tu solo saca tu montón de chatarra del puerto, esto es un aviso la próxima vez no seré tan condescendiente- su voz sonaba cruel y sin vida. – No tengo nada mas que decir…- dijo alargando su brazo para cortar la comunicación.

Spike… – la voz de Faye le atravesó el cerebro como un cortocircuito la miró durante un instante antes de cortar la llamada el reproche y la incomprensión que reflejaron sus ojos le atormentaron.

Jet se levantó del sofá maldiciendo en voz baja, Faye fue incapaz de moverse seguía con la mirada perdida sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

Voy a hablar con él – dijo levantándose de golpe del aquel viejo sofá amarillo.

¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?- preguntó Jet. – No hay nadie con quien hablar.

Si tú puedes vivir con esto adelante pero yo no – gritó Faye al borde de la desesperación.

Pero no te das cuenta que Spike no existe, no el Spike que conocimos. – dijo Jet agarrando su brazo. –Eso no es ni la sombra del hombre que fue. Spike murió hace mas de año.

Me niego, me niego – dijo ella soltándose de un manotazo. – Se que esta ahi en alguna parte… Spike…nuestro Spike esta ahí.

Despierta de una vez – dijo Jet con la voz apagada.- Ni tu misma te crees eso.

Me da igual – dijo Faye. – Voy a hablar con él…

Si sales por esa puerta no te molesten en volver Faye…- dijo Jet enfadado. - ¿Piensas poner en peligro el único medio de subsistencia? No pienso arriesgar la Bebop por tus sueños infantiles.

Quédate con tu maldita nave…yo voy a ver a ese idiota- dijo Faye zanjando la conversación.

* * *

Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro que se ceñía a su silueta como si estuviese pintado. Maquillaje suave resaltando sus ojos y el cabello suelto. Entró por el casino con desparpajo sabiendo que las miradas se posaban en ella. Sus mejores movimientos y una inocencia fingida la llevaron a lugar donde el relaciones publicas hacia su trabajo. Sonrió para sus adentros se trataba de un hombre. Se sentó con delicadeza en una de las sillas y tocó con suavidad la campanilla para llamar su atención.

Spike la observaba por la cámara de seguridad, cada movimiento parecía estudiado al detalle, ella bajó la mirada con coquetería cuando el joven se aproximó al otro lado de la mesa. La vio sonreír aunque sabía que era una sonrisa falsa.

Quiero hablar con tu jefe- dijo Faye jugando con su pelo y observando como aquel tipo tragaba saliva y la miraba confundido.

No tengo autorización para eso señorita. – dijo sin mirarla.

Spike sonrió desde su despacho al ver la mueca de decepción de Faye, que gran actriz había perdido el cine, ella apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. Se humedeció los labios con suavidad y Spike se estremeció sintiendo que ella había mirado a la cámara por un instante.

Él me espera – dijo con voz seductora.

¿Eres una de las chicas de Michelle? – preguntó confuso.

Eso es – dijo Faye siguiéndole la corriente.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y marcó el número del despacho. Faye hizo una mohín de victoria en el que Spike pudo reconocer a la verdadera Faye, la chica que un año atrás había intentado detenerle. Contestó la llamada dispuesto a ver como de lejos llegaba la indómita Valentine.

Uno de los hombres de seguridad la llevó a la habitación de Spike que la esperaba con un par de copas sobre la mesa. Se trataba de una suite lujosa, enorme, con un gran mirador y un balcón que mostraba la ciudad, las luces de la noche le otorgaban una belleza que parecía irreal.

Bonito sitio – dijo Faye paseándose de forma descuidada por la habitación.

¿Qué has venido ha hacer aquí?- preguntó Spike con un deje de despreció en su voz.

He venido a buscarte – dijo ella. – A llevarte de vuelta a la Bebop.

No me hagas reír vale mas pasar una noche en esta habitación que ese montón de chatarra – bufó Spike sonriendo con falsedad.

Creía que la materialista era yo - dijo ella dando un par de pasos hacía Spike.

El hombre al que buscas esta muerto Faye – dijo Spike sin poder apartar la mirada de ella que permanecía inmóvil con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

Me niego a creer eso - susurró acercándose a él.

Lárgate esto no es un juego - contestó

Ella le agarró la cara y le besó repentinamente, un chispazo de electricidad recorrió su columna vertebral cuando Spike en vez de apartarse la agarró de la cintura y la apretó contra él.

No me hagas esto Valentine – susurró en su oído. – No lo hagas más difícil.

Faye gimió sintiendo las manos de Spike recorrer su espalda con suavidad deslizando sus dedos por los tirantes de su vestido desprendiéndose de él con facilidad. Spike aspiró el cálido aroma que desprendía la piel fresca y suave de Faye y mientras ella desabrochaba los botones de su camisa la agarró de las piernas enredándola en su cintura y la tumbó sobre la cama.

* * *

**Uno y una no son dos uno y una es lo que es**  
**y un día yo tome mi senda y ella la suya también**  
**y si el destino quisiera hacer con las dos un lazo**  
**me agarraré a su cintura y haré un nudo con mis brazos**  
**porque una noche sin luna nos prometimos el mar.**

**Ya me diréis lo que os ha parecido. ( la letra de la canción es San Pedro de Revolver)**


	3. Un tiquet a cualquier lugar

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí el tercer capitulo, parece ser que os sorprendió el final de el segundo jejejeje sobre todo a Mary (por cierto me encanta la expresión no manches… ¿Qué significa?) Besos para todos …Harumigirl, Adrys, Mary y Yana y a todos lo que sacáis un ratito para leer mis locuras. Gracias. ( y como de costumbre un par de estrofas esta vez de Platero y tu: Un tiquet para cualquier lugar la primera y la ultima Me dan miedo las noches)**

* * *

_Pero la alarma suena solo al verme pasar; ahora la poli es mi vecino de atrás._

_ Devuélveme la vida o déjame morir: puedes hacer un ser humano de mí._

* * *

_*Flashback*_

Bob se sorprendió cuando vio a la chica de la Bebop apoyada en la pared junto a Jet pero la mirada de su amigo y la forma impaciente con la que ella se mordía las uñas le hizo comprender que ella mas que nadie necesitaba esa información.

Tu… vuestro amigo – se corrigió. – Esta vivo.

Ella alzó la vista y apoyó su mano en el brazo metálico de Jet suspirando aliviada, Jet sonrió llevándose la mano a la cabeza y dándose unas palmaditas en la pierna.

Eso es estupendo - dijo este.

Un momento Jet, no son buenas noticias. – la seriedad del rostro de Bob hizo que Faye se estremeciera. – No sabíamos de las ramificaciones del sindicato, Los Dragones Rojos son un grupo mejor organizado de lo que la ISSP creía- dijo Bob tomándose un momento para meditar las palabras que diría a continuación.- Los socios se quedaron asombrados de lo que Spike hizo. Se ha convertido en una leyenda, lo quieren como líder, necesitan a alguien que inspire terror y admiración entre sus hombres, Spike Spiegel es ahora mismo la cabeza visible del sindicato del crimen organizado. No dejaron que muriera pero ya no es el mismo, lo siento.

Gracias por las noticias, se que te puedes meter en un lío por esto – dijo Jet en un susurro masticando la información que su amigo le acababa de dar.

No te metas en problemas esa gente es muy peligrosa, olvidaos de ese chico ya no hay nada que podáis hacer por él – Bob parecía preocupado.- Jet sabes de lo que hablo tu has sido policía…

Asintió y se despidió de su amigo que se alejó en dirección contraría. Se apoyó contra la pared sin decir nada y miró a Faye que permanecía muda con la vista clavada en el suelo le pasó la mano por la espalda y se retiró en silencio de aquel lugar. Faye sintió que las rodillas le fallaban y se deslizó por la pared cayendo en el suelo abatida. El bullicio de la ciudad la estaba volviendo loca, el sonido de los coches, las fabricas, las personas…retumbaban en su cabeza en un martilleo constante y perturbador.

_*Fin del flashback*_

_

* * *

_

Faye dormía con las sabanas revueltas, desnuda, respiraba tranquila, su pecho se movía al compas de sus respiración, parecía un niña, se revolvió en la cama nuevamente y se lió aun mas entre las sabanas. Abrió los ojos despacio el sol que entraba por la ventana le resultó reconfortante, él no estaba en la cama, se levantó y se desperezó, Spike estaba en la ventana, su cabello húmedo aun goteaba sobre su espalda desnuda, tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí.

Gírate, gírate y sonríeme, dime que todo esta bien, solo gírate y sonríe- pensó con amargura Faye.

Spike se volvió con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario. Faye salió de la cama, él no había sonreído y se había vuelto a girar mirando por la ventana de nuevo. Le abrazó por la espalda sintiendo su aroma fresco, su piel desnuda contra la suya, le besó suavemente en el cuello acariciando sus fuertes y musculados brazos. Él apoyó su cabeza en Faye sintiendo el calor de su abrazo, estremeciéndose con el contacto de sus manos suaves y cuidadas, las caricias que recorrían su cuerpo. Apoyó las manos sobre las suyas y cerró los ojos.

Faye le abrazó con fuerza sabiendo que en el momento que le soltara todo se destruiría de nuevo, era tan fácil quererle, era tan fácil hacerse daño y los dos lo sabían.  
Spike tragó saliva y se separó de Faye sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara, porque esos ojos le hacían quebrarse, porque estaba perdido porque su alma estaba astillada y hueca.

Sabes que tiene que ser así, lo sabes, lo sabes…- aquel pensamiento le estaba consumiendo y sin embargo no podía hablar ni podía alzar la vista del suelo.

-Spike - susurró Faye. - ¿Qué …?

Él sonrió con amargura y trató de mantener la compostura frente a la mirada incrédula y decepcionada de la chica.

Lárgate – dijo finalmente con una serenidad pasmosa.

Dime que lo que pasó no significa nada para ti – dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo con fuerza. – ¡Dime algo maldita sea Spike!

Solo fue sexo - dijo Spike con crueldad

Faye le abrazó con fuerza y le besó, sintiendo como temblaba entre sus brazos, estremeciéndose con su suave contacto. No permitiría que todo acabara. Spike quiso librarse de aquel beso, que le volvía débil, pero no podía, su cuerpo no le obedecía, ni su corazón, solo eran ella y él, fundidos en un cálido abrazo. Solos en una lujosa habitación.

- Dime que no has sentido eso como lo he sentido yo - dijo Faye al borde de la desesperación. - Dime que es mentira que te he sentido temblar entre mis brazos.

- Vístete y márchate - dijo Spike dándole la espalda.- Nada de lo que hagas cambiara nada... no eres tan buena en la cama- dijo burlándose con crueldad.

Faye se vistió sin poder mirarle, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y él permanecía impasible pero por dentro estaba roto y ella lo sabía. El tiempo iba demasiado despacio para aquella amarga despedida, ya no quedaban palabras, ya no quedaba nada, solo dos almas rotas y un cuarto vacio. Spike la siguió a la puerta.

Detente – quiso gritar al verla salir por la puerta sollozando sin volver la vista a tras pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

La puerta se cerró en sus narices y suspiró de frustración el olor de Faye seguía incrustado en su piel, el sol que entraba por el amplio ventanal le quemaba a fuego. Se paseó por la habitación sintiendo deseos de destruir todo. Se sentó en la cama incluso las sabanas olían a ella. Las arrancó con rabia tirándolas a un lado furioso. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

Estaba desesperada cuando salió de aquel cuarto maldito, jurándose a si misma que no volvería a llorar por aquel idiota que acababa de hacer jirones su alma. Aquellas eran las últimas lágrimas que derramaría.

* * *

Jet la vio sentada sobre su maleta a la sombra del Red Tail. Aún llevaba su vestido de fiesta, miraba el horizonte con un papel arrugado en sus manos. Los feligreses entraban en la reformada catedral con tranquilidad admirando el nuevo rosetón embelesados. Se acercó a Faye en silencio y le ofreció un cigarro sin decir nada, ella alargo su mano en silencio y encendió el pitillo dándole una larga calada.

Sabía que podía encontrarte aquí- dijo Jet.

Ella continuó mirando al infinito arrugando entre sus manos aquel papel. Las campanas replicaron espantando a las palomas que dormitaban en los alrededores. Eran las siete de la tarde. Jet volvió a mirarla ella continuaba jugando con aquel estúpido papel.

Me ha pagado – dijo ella al fin.

Jet la observó sin comprender de lo que estaba hablando intentando averiguar que quería decir, lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

6000 wolongs en concepto de servicios.- dijo riendo con amargura.- Eso hijo de puta me ha pagado por acostarme con él. – dijo tendiéndole el extracto del cajero. - Quise comprobar si tenía dinero en la tarjeta y ...¡sorpresa! Me encuentro con esto... - una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios.

Quiso decir algo que la reconfortara pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas. ¿Qué podía decirle a aquella mujer si el hombre al que amaba acababa de tratarla como a una prostituta?

No lo decía en serio Faye ¿Lo sabes no? Puedes volver a la Bebop cuando quieras- dijo finalmente sintiéndose torpe.

Gracias – susurró ella perdida en algún lugar de su mente.

_Me dan miedo las noches_  
_me asustan las mañanas_  
_ya no entro en nuestro cuarto_  
_que está lleno de nada_  
_Te insulto y te desprecio_  
_la risa acaba en llanto_  
_si crees que no te quiero_  
_dime por qué te canto_  
_y muérdeme las venas_  
_verás como no sangro_  
_mi corazón es piedra_  
_desde que te has marchado_  
_Porque yo sin ti no puedo respirar_  
_y cuando estoy contigo siempre acabo mal_

_

* * *

_**¿que os ha parecido? Me siento maligna haciendo a Spike tan malo ( que redundante) jajajaja. **


	4. Delicate

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí estoy otra vez con mi capitulo diario jejeje. (Que bien esto de estar de vacaciones ^_^) Muchas muchas gracias a todas de nuevo por cada uno de vuestros comentarios. Y gracias por explicarme lo de no manches que viene a ser lo que en España es un: ¡ no jodas hombre! Jajajaja.¡Muchos besos!**

**

* * *

**

_**So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've know  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?  
(Demian rice – Delicate)**_

* * *

Faye paseaba bajo la sombra de los cipreses por los laberinticos pasillos del cementerio de Marte. En aquel apartado lugar se encontraban las tumbas de todos aquellos que la habían hecho desgraciada. El otoño estaba acabando y el invierno comenzaba a mostrar sus garras. La luz del ocaso se filtraba entre las tumbas. Las lápidas se sucedían una tras otra, todas ellas con un dragón tallado en la piedra lisa y fría.

Acarició con sus manos cada una de las losas hasta que llegó a las más recientes. Ninguna tenía nombre, no había inscripciones en ellas, ni nada que los recordara, tumbas de guerreros desconocidos, de hombres y mujeres muertos por el negocio del crimen. Se detuvo en silencio con la mirada fija en aquel montón de sepulcros anónimos.

No debería estar aquí- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Ella se giró sobresaltada un hombre asiático de cabello corto y negro la escrutaba silenciosamente. Era delgado aunque parecía fuerte. Llevaba una gabardina que no tardo en reconocer.

Este lugar es privado – dijo

Es un cementerio – contestó ella rápidamente.

Señorita Valentine – dijo él negando con la cabeza. - ¿Siempre es así?

Al oír su nombre desenfundó su Glock con rapidez apuntando a aquel tipo que sonrió con tranquilidad. La miró con detenimiento su cabello oscuro caía sobre sus hombros aquellos ojos verdes que parecían dos charcos de agua estancada le miraban fijamente sin mostrar pizca de temor, unas largas piernas enfundadas en una minifalda vaquera y una camiseta larga y ceñida marcaban sus curvas, suspiró era realmente hermosa.

¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó molesta sintiendo que el la radiografiaba. - ¿Quien coño eres tu? ¿Otra lagartija colorada?

Aquel tipo no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

Esta sobre la tumba de mi hermano – dijo observando que ella pisaba uno de los túmulos.

Faye se apartó sin dejar de apuntar. Una ráfaga de viento agitó las hojas caídas del suelo. Una sirena de policía sonó en la distancia. Ella respiró con fuerza y bajo su arma. Aquel hombre no se había movido. Permanecía impasible, con aquella frialdad que todos y cada uno de los miembros del sindicato parecían traer de serie.

¿Piensas matarme?- preguntó extendiendo sus brazos. – No es un mal sitio un paquete a domicilio.

Es usted la que esta en nuestro territorio – dijo sonriendo imperturbable.- Pero no voy a matarla.

¡Oh! Que bien – se burló ella. - ¿Y a que debo tal honor?

Solo he venido a traer flores – dijo acercándose a ella y dejando un ramo de rosas en el que no había reparado – Mi nombre es Shin.

Faye se apartó inquieta ante la mirada fría que él le dedicó.

Señorita Valentine ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? – volvió a preguntar.- No es un lugar seguro.

Deja de hablarme de usted me pones nerviosa – dijo molesta.

Me enseñaron a tratar a una dama- dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

Nunca he sido una dama- dijo ella sonriendo con falsedad. - ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? - Estaba asustada aquel tipo parecía saber demasiadas cosas.

Porque soy un viejo amigo de Spike – contestó Shin.- Se donde estuvo metido antes de todo esto.

Spike ya no forma parte de mi vida – dijo ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Ahora es el jefazo de vuestra pandilla.

Shin volvió a reír tenía una risa fresca y agradable.

¿Pandilla? ¿Cómo si fuéramos un grupo de matones de barrio? – dijo sin poder evitar sonreír.- Es usted muy divertida Faye.

¿Quieres algo más o puedo largarme? – preguntó incomoda.

Él sonrió con simpatía mirando como Faye se alejaba de aquel siniestro lugar. Suspiró aliviado, menos mal que había sido él el que la había encontrado porque sino probablemente ahora estaría muerta.

* * *

Alissa abrió los ojos, Jet la observaba con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, la arrastró con su brazo y ella se acurrucó en su pecho, jugando con sus dedos con el pelo de este. El sonido de los pescadores que se hacían a la mar sonaba en la distancia. Bocinas y gritos, el trajín del puerto de Ganimedes a primera hora de la mañana era intenso.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – susurró con calidez besando el pelo negro de la chica que se acurrucó aun mas contra él.

Jet pasó su mano por la espalda de Alissa contando las franjas que el sol dibujaba en ella a través de las rendijas de la persiana. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor a rosas frescas que desprendía la piel de de aquella mujer.

- Tengo que volver a la Bebop – dijo finalmente.

Ella dio un suspiró largo y cansado y se dio la vuelta. Jet la abrazó con fuerza y ella se estremeció entre sus brazos. Alissa posó sus manos sobre él mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Que te pasa Ali?- preguntó confuso.

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con eso? – preguntó enfadada. – Creía que íbamos a empezar una nueva vida juntos.

- Créeme pequeña es lo que mas deseo – dijo Jet. – Pero ahora no es el momento.

- Ella es muy hermosa – dijo Alissa preocupada.

- ¿Faye? ¿Estas celosa?- dijo Jet intentando reprimir una carcajada.- Faye es lo mas parecido a una hermana que tengo, es absurdo que estés celosa.

- No se trata de eso, siempre hay algo mas importante que nosotros… antes el ser policía…ahora tu estúpida nave – dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándole a la cara. – Jet no somos críos, nos hemos dado otra oportunidad… quiero una vida feliz, sin preocuparme cada noche si vas a volver a casa… sin estos encuentros de adolescentes… No se nada de lo que haces, ni en que estas metido… es mas de lo que puedo soportar.

- No puedo abandonar a Faye a ahora – dijo Jet. – Me necesita.

- Llévame a la Bebop contigo entonces – dijo ella levantándose de golpe. –No entiendo tanto misterio.

- No demonios, es demasiado peligroso- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza preocupado.

- Fui policía Jet pudo cuidarme sola – dijo ella.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi socio?- preguntó Jet incorporándose y agarrando sus hombros.

Alissa asintió preocupada al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Jet. Posó sus manos sobre las de él y se las besó.

Lo perdimos… él estaba en problemas… metido en un lio de triadas – dijo apesadumbrado.

¿Murió?- preguntó acariciando con suavidad el brazo metálico de Jet.

No… sigue vivo pero se ha convertido en un monstruo – dijo bajando la mirada apesadumbrado. – Y yo no pude hacer nada por ayudarlo, yo que me decía su amigo, le deje ir… no supe ayudarlo… mis años en la policía…pura basura… quería a ese chico, maldita sea – dijo Jet sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en el estomago.- Y no fui capaz de ver que estaba en problemas… no fui capaz de salvarlo.

No puedes arreglarlo todo Jet… no puedes controlarlo todo – dijo ella rodeándolo con los brazos. – Solo eres un hombre.

Ni siquiera lo intente – dijo abrazándose a ella desesperado. – Falle, Ali…Falle y esta culpa me esta matando.

Jet escondió su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer y comenzó a llorar avergonzado, eran las primeras lágrimas que derramaba por su amigo, había guardado demasiado tiempo el dolor, intentando ser fuerte por Faye, pero ya no podía más. Alissa le apretó contra el reconfortándolo. Ella le tocó la cabeza con ternura y se apartó de él para poder besarlo.

Me siento idiota – dijo sonriendo avergonzado.- Llorando como un bebe.

Esta bien cariño – susurró.- A veces es necesario sacar lo que tenemos dentro.

Yo quisiera vivir contigo en una bonita casa tener críos, trabajar juntos en el bar y llevar una vida tranquila, lejos de los disparos, lejos de las noches de alcohol en antros de mala muerte – dijo Jet cogiendo su cara entre sus enormes manos y acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad. –Pero si dejo ahora a Faye tirada se que será algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

Ella asintió mientras le volvía a besar con delicadeza.

* * *

El mercado era un hervidero de gente que hacía las compras aprovechando las últimas horas de la tarde. Los mercaderes exponían sus productos en una sinfonía de colores y aromas que invadían aquella zona de la ciudad. Los críos corrían entre los puestos y sus risas despreocupadas y llenas de vida sonaban con fuerza. Spike caminaba en silencio observando cada uno de los detalles, cada uno de los colores que llenaban de luz aquella calle. Tras él un par de guardaespaldas charlaban sobre el último partido de baloncesto animadamente. A su lado y sin decir una palabra caminaba Shin que se había convertido en uno de los cinco socios del sindicato. Era una de las pocas personas en la que confiaba, al fin y al cabo juntos habían vivido muchas cosas. Shin le miró con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, a Spike le aturdía la tranquilidad con la que se tomaba las cosas. Parecía estar en paz con el mundo y lo que era más importante consigo mismo.

¿Sucede algo jefe? – preguntó Shin ante la mirada desconcertada de Spike.

Nada – dijo volviéndose.

Por un callejón vio aparecer a un muchacho no mucho mayor que Ed que se tambaleaba como si estuviese mareado . La gente se apartaba de él como si fuera un apestado, parecía desorientado y chocó contra Spike cayendo sobre un puesto de frutas. Decenas de naranjas se espaciaron por la acera y aquel chiquillo cayó muerto a los pies de ambos hombres. La gente de la calle comenzó a gritar, alguien llamó a una ambulancia y los curiosos se acercaron morbosamente a ver el cadáver del chico. Shin de inclinó sobre el cuerpo sobrecogido. Le quitó algo de las manos y tras un gesto de Spike se pusieron en marcha.

¿Qué pasa Shin?- preguntó Spike.

Esto es nuestro – dijo Shin tendiéndole un vial vacio de Red Eye.

Spike observó el frasco vacio e hizo una mueca de incomprensión. Pasó un dedo por el interior y se lo llevó a los labios.

Esta adulterado- dijo furioso.- ¿Qué mierda es esto?

Los guardaespaldas se miraron asustados al escuchar la voz de Spike.

Si ese idiota de Rice piensa que puede engañarme, es que tiene muy poco aprecio por su maldita vida. – dijo partiendo en pedazos el cristal con su mano. – Organiza una reunión, llama a los demás.

Shin sintió que se encogía el alma ante la frialdad de su amigo, acababan de ver a un chiquillo morir ante sus ojos y Spike ni siquiera había pestañeado. Por un segundo había creído ver la mirada de Vicious en los ojos de Spike.

* * *

Cuando Jet entró en la nave Faye estaba sentada en la mesa bebiendo algo de una taza humeante. Ya era de noche y el viaje desde Ganimedes le había agotado.

Buenas noches ¿Quieres café? Esta recién hecho – dijo ella amablemente.

Claro – contestó sirviéndose una taza.

La observó beber con delicadeza, había una profunda tristeza en cada uno de sus gestos. La situación le incomodaba no sabía tratar con aquella mujer en la que Faye se había convertido.

Creo que es hora de volar del nido – dijo Faye finalmente.

¿Qué?- preguntó confuso. - ¿Te vas?

Jet… la Bebop me trae recuerdos demasiado dolorosos para poder soportarlos- dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

¿Dónde vas a ir?- preguntó.

Soy una gitana nómada ¿Recuerdas? – dijo ella. – Me las arreglare.

Nunca entendí ese juego de gitanos y payos que te traías con Spike, Faye – dijo Jet apoyando su mano sobre los hombros de la chica.

Ella suspiró y una risa incomoda escapó de sus labios. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la primera vez que se encontró con ellos. Del día que la esposaron en el baño, atrapándola para siempre al espíritu de la Bebop.

Tienes una vida ahora – dijo ella. – No la tires a la basura, esa chica, esa amiga tuya te necesita…

Alissa entiende que tú me necesitas más que ella en este momento – dijo contrariado.

Jet la vi llegar cuando se enteró de que estabas herido, vi la preocupación en su rostro – le cortó ella. – No la impliques es esto, por favor, sálvala, sálvate tu.

Pero Faye …– dijo Jet

Solo quería decirte adiós – dijo Faye levantándose y echando la mano a una pequeña maleta que había a su lado.

Prométeme que no iras tras Spike – dijo Jet apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica y sosteniéndola con firmeza.

Spike esta muerto… - dijo ella sin convencimiento y besando la mejilla de su amigo.

La acompaño hasta la cubierta y permaneció allí durante mucho tiempo observando como la Red Tail se perdía en el espacio. Terminado al fin con lo que había sido su familia, aquel grupo de locos solitarios que una vez destino quiso unir y que ahora acababa de separar con la misma facilidad que los había reunido.

* * *

**_Show me the way to go home_**  
**_I'm tired and I wanna go to bed_**  
**_I had a little drink_**  
**_About an hour ago_**  
**_(_****_ Irvin King-_**show me the way to go home)

* * *

¿**Qué tal? Bueno no hay mucha acción en este capitulo, pero quería despedir a Jet de manera mas o menos feliz ( él al menos tiene a alguien) y presentar a Shin que tendrá importancia en la trama mas adelante. Un besito a todo el mundo.**


	5. Bohemian Rhapsody

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí estoy otra vez. Con otro capitulo más. Espero que os guste y no me matéis por ello. ¡Besitos!**

* * *

**_Mama just killed a man, put a gun against his head,_**  
**_pulled my trigger, now he's dead._**  
**_mama, life had just begun,_**  
**_but now i've gone and thrown it all away._**  
**_mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry,_**  
**_if i'm not back again this time tomorrow,_**  
**_carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters._**

_**(Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen)**_

**

* * *

**

_*Flashback*_

Spike abrió los ojos con cuidado la luz de aquella habitación le resultaba molesta el olor a desinfectante y medicamentos le recordó que estaba en un hospital. No entendía porque estaba vivo. Alzó su brazo para poder mirarse las manos. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido. Intentó incorporase pero no fue capaz.

Descansa Spike- dijo una voz a su lado. Se giró y vio la cara sonriente de Shin junto a él.- Menuda la que has liado colega.

Spike esbozó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordar a Julia. Estaba muerta, su ángel de largos cabellos dorados estaba muerto. Él no había tenido tanta suerte, los gatos siempre caen de pie. Era su condena sobrevivir a todos aquellos a los que amaba. Solo quería descansar en paz, dormir para siempre que le arrancaran ese dolor que casi no le dejaba respirar. Algunos hombres no nacen para ser felices.

¿Esta muerto? – preguntó sin abrir los ojos sintiendo como el sol que se filtraba por la ventana le reconfortaba.

Si – dijo Shin.

Se sintió aliviado al menos había acabado con aquel demonio. Terminando con el dolor y la rabia que había consumido a su amigo y que lo habían convertido en un diablo de la venganza.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? – preguntó.

Una semana – dijo Shin. – Pero ya esta todo bien, no te preocupes ahora solo tienes que descansar, hay gente que quiere hablar contigo.

Spike asintió, eso de descansar le parecía una idea estupenda ojala pudiera descansar en paz y olvidarse de todo. Que le dejasen en paz de una vez. La radio le adormecía y la voz melodiosa de la locutora era un sonido agradable de escuchar. De pronto esa canción… algo dio un vuelco en su interior…

_Call me … call me __  
Let me know you are there_

Faye solía cantarla cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba. Podía escuchar su voz como si estuviese a su lado. Faye… no era capaz de ver su rostro, no podía recordarla, solo veía sus ojos enojados, asustados, el día que la dejó en la Bebop.

(Unos días después)

Shin entró en la habitación Spike estaba en pie terminando de vestirse. Le acompañaban unos hombres a los que Spike no había visto en su vida. Uno de ellos le sonaba vagamente familiar. Ninguno de ellos tenía menos de cuarenta años. Sus miradas estaban fijas en él en una extraña mezcla de admiración y desprecio. Spike les repasó uno a uno. No le gustaron en absoluto. No eran mas que ratas despreciables entregados al sindicato.

Me alegra verte en pie – dijo con sinceridad. –Tenemos que hablar.

Spike se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el borde de la camilla mientras se ataba los zapatos.

Mira Spike estos son Héctor Rice, Damián Volt y Desmond Parker – dijo Shin presentándole uno a uno a aquellos hombres. – Son los socios capitales del sindicato.

¿ Damián Volt?- preguntó con curiosidad. – ¿No es el vicepresidente del gobierno?

Spike estos hombres quieren proponerte como el nuevo líder de los Dragones rojos- dijo Shin con seriedad.

¿Qué?- dijo Spike sin poder evitar reírse.- Paso.

Mira muchacho te estamos ofreciendo el mundo - dijo Volt tenía el cabello cano y una expresión severa en su rostro. - Te necesitamos para que controles a nuestros hombres, te admiran, te respetan...

¿Qué hay de vosotros?- dijo Spike.

Somos hombres públicos Spike – dijo Volt.- A ninguno de nosotros pueden relacionarnos con el sindicato ¿Lo entiendes? Parker es el subteniente de la ISSP, Rice es el dueño de una de las farmacéuticas mas importantes del sistema solar.

¿A mi que? – dijo Spike alzando su mano. – Buscaos a otro.

Nos debes la vida muchacho – dijo Parker.

Yo no pedí que me salvaran- dijo Spike molesto. – Así que pasad de mi. No pienso ser vuestra marioneta.

Spike escúchales esto no es un juego – dijo Shin intentando ser conciliador.

Al fin y al cabo no tienes nada – dijo Rice con una cruel burla en sus labios. – Tu mujer esta muerta y no eres mas que un paría, un asesino un miserable.

Spike sintió deseos de golpearle, aquel tipo tenía una mirada sucia y oscura. Era alto de cabello rubio cortado al cero. Algunas arrugas marcaban su rostro. Su expresión le resultó grosera.

¿Es que piensas volver a la Bebop?- dijo Parker- Con ese viejo poli…el perro negro… Jet es toda una leyenda en las comisarias.

Te ofrecemos dinero poder, mujeres – dijo Volt. –Todo lo que desees al fin y al cabo no tienes nada que perder… eres un hombre muerto.

¿Es por esa estafadora? – preguntó Parker sonriendo con malicia. - ¿La que vive en la Bebop?

Faye… la vio sentada concentrada en un estúpido solitario que no le terminaba de salir. Mordía una carta con un gesto de ingenua preocupación. Con el ceño fruncido como enfadada. El le había señalado una jugada que terminó con su bloqueo y ella le había sonreído victoriosa.

_Call me call me_  
_I wanna know you still care_

_Trato hecho – _dijo Spike, al fin y al cabo tenían razón era un hombre muerto no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse.

Mientras aquellos hombres se felicitaban por la victoria. Shin le miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, un halo de preocupación nublaba sus ojos. Spike le miró con media sonrisa en los labios y cruzó la habitación para salir de aquella habitación de hospital en la que acababa de dejar su humanidad.

_*Fin del Flashback*_

* * *

Todas las ciudades tenían sus barrios oscuros y aquella luminosa colonia de Marte no era ninguna excepción los dueños de los bajos fondos se reunían en antros como aquel. Repletos de luces rojas, donde las mujeres vendían su amor al mejor postor. Donde tipos como Spike y sus socios negociaban con la vida de los pobres infelices que tenían entre sus manos. El local estaba repleto, la lujuria y el deseo se derrochaban a partes iguales.

Con todos ustedes Esmeralda – dijo el Dj desde la cabina.

Tras un fogonazo una joven de largo cabello negro y rizado apareció sobre el escenario. Bailando al compas de la rítmica música, el top blanco apenas le cubría los pechos y una la falda amarrada a su cadera con un largo pañuelo alrededor de ella. Se movía de manera hipnótica. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella. De un saltó se agarró a la barra y se deslizó sinuosa por ella. Bajó del escenario y con una sonrisa juguetona se sentó en las piernas de uno de los espectadores pasando su pañuelo alrededor de su cuello.

La sala estaba demasiado oscura para que ella pudiera ver algo, el foco que la iluminaba la cegaba pero tenía que seguir bailando. Se movió entre las mesas provocando a los allí presentes. Se sentó de nuevo sobre el escenario y dejó caer su falda deshaciéndose de ella de una patada. De espaldas al público comenzó a moverse jugando con su pañuelo.

Spike tragó saliva cuando Faye dejo caer su top al suelo y se sentó a lomos de uno de los clientes. Cuando quiso levantarse él la tenía agarrada de la cintura, intentó zafarse pero era demasiado fuerte para ella. Otro de los tipos que estaban en primera fila derramo su copa sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Pudo ver en la expresión asustada de sus ojos que el pánico se apoderaba de Faye. Se levantó con intención de partirle la cara a aquel imbécil pero la mano de Shin le detuvo. Un tipo enorme arrastró a aquellos dos fuera del bar y Faye volvió a subirse al escenario.

Un fuerte aplauso para Esmeralda – gritó el Dj y los vítores retumbaron en la sala.

Faye agarró su ropa y salió corriendo del escenario. Shin le miró con preocupación, pero Spike ni se inmutó seguía con la mirada clavada en las cortinas por las que Faye acababa de desaparecer.

Quiero un pase privado – susurró Rice a uno de los camareros que pasaba por allí.

Spike sintió deseos de volarle la cabeza allí mismo ante el gesto obsceno que acaba de hacer. Rice bromeó con los otros hombres de la mesa. Media hora mas tarde un camarero le condujo a uno de los privados. Faye no tardó en aparecer por allí entrando de manera despreocupada como si nada de lo que ocurriera en el mundo fuera con ella. La vio cerrar las cortinas con un gesto amargo en su bonito rostro. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, el imaginar las manos de aquel depravado sobre el frágil cuerpo de lfaye le repugnaba.

Rice salió del local con cara de satisfacción, haciendo comentarios groseros junto a sus socios. Shin observó a Spike llevarse la mano a su Jerico. Le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y este chasqueó su lengua en señal de disgusto.

Faye salió corriendo al cuarto de baño y vomitó. Se sentía sucia y asqueada. La bilis dejó un amargo sabor en su boca, se apoyó en la taza mareada. Aquel desgraciado no había sido amable, la había tratado como un vulgar trozo de carne. Se dio asco a si misma y otra arcada le revolvió el estomago.

¿Tu primer privado?- preguntó una chica de cabello rizado y pelirrojo acercándose a ella. – Tranquila al final te acostumbras – dijo tendiéndole un pañuelo y un vaso de agua.

Gracias – dijo Faye con los ojos vidriosos bebiendo el agua que no logró quitarle aquel sabor de la boca.

La muchacha sonrió con dulzura y le ayudó a levantarse. Faye se apoyó en ella incorporándose poco a poco. Se sentó derrotada en una de las sillas del camerino. Buscó nerviosa entre sus cosas un cigarrillo, las manos le temblaban y no logró encenderlo. La pelirroja encendió un fosforo y se lo pasó. Ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra, pero aquel silencio era acogedor.

Valentine – dijo la voz de uno de los camareros entrando por la puerta. – Tienes otro privado.

Por dios Víctor – dijo una de las chicas. – Acaba de salir de uno, dejadla descansar.

Si lárgate – dijo otra.

Han pagado medio millón de woolongs – dijo este elevando el tono de voz. – Así que lávate la cara y prepárate.

Faye tragó saliva mirándose al espejo, respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire poco a poco mientras recobraba la compostura. Se retocó el maquillaje y salió del camerino con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Cuando entró en el cuarto y vio a Spike sentado en el sofá con las piernas abiertas la chaqueta a un lado y la corbata desabrochada el corazón le dio un vuelco. Sobre la mesa había una botella de Moet Sandon y dos copas. Le miró con desprecio y él la sonrió con malicia.

Baila para mí Esmeralda - dijo con sequedad pronunciando aquel nombre con crueldad.

Faye cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse no había música, Spike la devoraba con la mirada mientras ella se contoneaba en silencio. Aquello le estaba costando más de lo que podía soportar. Se dio la vuelta y dejó caer su top al suelo. Cuando se giró Spike estaba en pie tras ella y la empujó contra la pared colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cara. Faye cubrió sus pechos desnudos con sus brazos y apartó su mirada.

Bonito pelo- dijo él enredando sus dedos entre los rizos negros.

Todo tuyo – dijo Faye tirando la peluca a un lado.

Su flequillo cayó sobre sus ojos y él lo apartó con cuidado acercando su rostro al de ella.

¿He subido de cache? – preguntó con dureza Faye pero sin mirarle a la cara.

Siempre he sabido el valor de las cosas nena – dijo y una cruel risa escapó de sus labios.

Bastardo – mustió ella.

Spike golpeó con fuerza la pared y ella se estremeció. Se inclinó para besarla pero ella apartó la cara.

Eres como él – susurró Faye mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

¿Cómo él?- preguntó divertido.

Vicious – dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

Spike cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella sin decir una palabra. La escuchó ahogar un suspiró y volvió a abrir los ojos acariciando suavemente sus brazos. Se percató de un moratón con las marcas de una mano en uno de ellos.

¿Lo hizo Rice?- preguntó

¿Qué coño te importa?- dijo ella furiosa.

Mírame – dijo agarrando su mandíbula obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Estaba aterrada sus ojos verdes brillaban de terror y están rojos de rabia.

Lo había notado… - tartamudeó nerviosa y sintió como mas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. – Que eran de diferente color…

Él volvió a golpear la pared con rabia apartándose de ella. Le dio la espalda sintiendo que la ira le estaba consumiendo. Le resultaba tan difícil manejar aquella situación que creía volverse loco.

Vístete – dijo dándose la vuelta.

Faye se agachó a coger su top del suelo y Spike volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Llenó las dos copas de champagne y le ofreció una.

Seria una pena desaprovechar algo tan valioso- dijo con una sonrisa cínica. - ¿Un brindis?

¿Por qué? –

Por la amistad – dijo con sorna.

Ella chocó su copa con desgana y la dejó sobre la mesa mientras Spike se la bebía.

Da mala suerte no beber después de brindar – dijo este riendo.

¿Mas?- preguntó con ironía. – No se que puede ir peor.

Coge el dinero y desaparece de Marte – dijo Spike lanzándole la tarjeta.

Muérete cabron – escupió con rabia. – No eres nadie para darme órdenes, no soy uno de tus matones.

Spike se levantó y la agarró del brazo con fuerza. Sacudiéndola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Maldita sea Faye – gritó. - ¿Crees que bromeo?

Suéltame – rogó temblorosa con un hilo de voz.

Joder – dijo desesperado mientras la abrazaba con fuerza contra él sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. – Desaparece, por favor. – le suplicó.

* * *

_**you're so fuckin' special **_  
_**but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo. **_  
_**what the hell am i doing here? **_  
_**i don't belong here. **_  
_**I don't care if it hurts **_

_**(Creep- Radiohead)**_

_**

* * *

Bueno y como estoy poseída por el maligno espíritu del señor Spiegel os dejo con un poco de intriga hasta el próximo capitulo. **_


	6. Gray room

**Hola a todas, aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capitulo en el que hay un pequeño cameo (jajajaja) A veces se me va la pinza…. Muchas gracias por leerme por dejarme comentarios y por animarme a seguir. Así da gusto escribir ¡Sois las mejores! Nunca me cansare de daros las gracias. Besos**

**

* * *

**

_**I'm all alone again****  
****Crawling back home again****  
****Stuck by the phone again**_

_**Well I've been here before****  
****Sat on a floor in a grey grey mood****  
****Where I stay up all night****  
****And all that I write is a grey grey tune****  
****(Damien rice Gray room)**_

**

* * *

**

Shin se apoyó en la puerta del coche que les llevaría a casa. Los demás venían detrás. Cruzó lo los brazos sobre su pecho la noche se iba a alargar mas de lo deseado.

Spike apretó su pistola contra la cabeza de Rice que le miró desconcertado el resto de los hombres se quedaron en silencio observando la escena.

Me has traicionado – dijo con voz sibilina. – Me vendiste droga en mal estado.

Eso no es cierto – tartamudeó.

Los camellos están que trinan – dijo Shin. – Por tu culpa tenemos problemas en nuestras bases.

Y los votantes se preguntan porque la Issp no hace nada – dijo Volt.

Chicos…puedo arreglarlo – dijo nervioso al sentir que Spike le quitaba el seguro a la Jerico.

Eres un hijo de puta – susurró. – Te podría volar aquí mismo la tapa de los sesos y nadie daría un duro por tu miserable vida.

Spike vamos el próximo cargamento no lo cobrare – dijo suplicante.

Apretó aun mas el cañón de su arma contra la cabeza de Risa realmente deseaba matarlo, después de todo era un miserable. Cerró los ojos evitando pensar en aquel tipo con sus manos sobre Faye y escupió a un lado asqueado.

Dame una jodida razón para que no te mate aquí mismo- susurró con odio. – Porque créeme me apetece.

Gratis lo hare gratis – dijo el hombre suplicando por su vida.

Spike déjalo- dijo Parker. –

No – gritó y los demás se estremecieron. – Lo matare. Nadie osa a traicionarme y salir impuro.

No tenemos otro contacto que nos suministre droga – dijo Parker. – Le necesitamos.

Mierda – dijo dejando de apuntarle.

Rise suspiró aliviado pero gritó de dolor cuando una bala atravesó su rodilla a quemarropa.

La próxima será entre los ojos – dijo entrando en el coche y cerrando la puerta furioso.

* * *

Faye se abrazó a su almohada con fuerza, no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Había escapado corriendo desprendiéndose del abrazo de Spike como si le quemara. No entendía sus gestos que contradecían las palabras cargadas de desprecio que él le dedicaba. El pequeño cuarto la estaba asfixiando. Quería gritar quería golpearle, quería beber hasta perder el control. Quería olvidar la amargura que la estaba matando lentamente. Odiaba quererle tanto, odiaba ser incapaz de dejarlo ir. Odiaba la forma en que el la tocaba porque resultaba incluso tierno. Mordió su almohada ahogando un gritó de rabia y frustración.

Faye el desayuno – dijo su compañera al otro lado de la puerta.

Ella se incorporó y se encaminó al baño, su reflejo en el espejo le mostró un horrible aspecto, el pelo revuelto y enredado, el rímel corrido por sus ojos, manchando su rostro impunemente. Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. Dejó el agua correr durante un buen rato se desnudó muy despacio dejando con cuidado cada una de sus prendas dobladas con cuidado sobre el suelo. El agua caliente caía suavemente por su cuerpo arrastrando parte de sus penas con ella. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que limpiaba su cara y se sintió algo mejor.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña cocina el olor del café recién hecho y las tostadas con mantequilla le recordó el hambre que tenía. Sus ojos brillaron de entusiasmo al ver magdalenas recién compradas sobre la mesa.

¿Cómo esta la chica del millón de dólares?- preguntó amablemente su compañera.

Hambrienta – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta las sobresaltaron. Faye se levantó masticando un tostada y la abrió al otro lado del umbral dos policías la miraron con detenimiento.

¿Señorita Valentine?- preguntó uno de ellos.

Que desean – preguntó incomoda.

Tiene que acompañarnos a comisaria – dijo él otro.

Cuando termine de desayunar me visto y voy – dijo desafiante.

Ahora- ordenó el otro elevando el tono de su voz.

Estaba allí sentada en aquel oscuro cuarto de interrogatorios. Sin comprender exactamente de que demonios la acusaban ahora. Uno de los policías se sentó frente a ella y extendió una vieja fotografía frente a sus ojos.

¿Lo conoces?- preguntó mientras ella sostenía la foto entre sus manos.

Spike estaba en pie con las manos en los bolsillos de su viejo traje azul mirando despreocupado un escaparate que acababa de romper probablemente después de haber intentado capturar una recompensa. Era una foto antigua demasiado. Faye la apartó con cuidado y miro de forma desinteresada al policía.

No le he visto en mi vida agente – dijo encogiendo sus hombros y torciendo sus labios de forma inocente.

¿No vivió usted alrededor de un año con él en la Bebop?- preguntó de nuevo.

¿La Bebop? No se de que me habla – dijo dulcemente.

No se lo repetiré otra vez ¿Dónde esta Spike Spiegel? – dijo el otro policía paseando a su lado.

No se quien es ese tipo – dijo ella apoyando su mejilla en una de sus manos mientras suspiraba cansada.

El tipo golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa y haciendo fuerza sobre su nuca con una mano y la esposó haciendo una fuerte presión en sus muñecas.

Menuda forma de tratar a una chica encanto – dijo Faye sonriendo falsamente.

Si no quieres hablar por las buenas te presentare a un amigo – dijo el policía con una mueca de burla en sus labios.

La puerta se abrió, un joven árabe entró con varios paquetes en sus manos, era bastante atractivo su cabello largo y rizado caía descuidadamente sobre sus hombros, barba cuidadamente recortada y de tez tostada. La miró en silencio y dejó sobre la mesa lo que parecía una batería de coche y un paño doblado. El resto de policías abandono la sala de interrogatorios.

Mi nombre es Sayid Jarrah – dijo con voz calmada. – Y soy un torturador.

Faye dio un respingo en la silla. ¿Aquellos cabrones pensaban torturarla? Sayid abrió despacio el paño en el había agujas de diferentes tamaños. Faye apartó la mirada de aquella barbaridad.

¿Conoces la acupuntura? – dijo colocándose tras ella y sosteniendo una de sus manos. – Presionando los puntos adecuados podemos librarnos del dolor.

Cuando él le apretó la mano sintió que la presión que hacían las esposas en sus muñecas desaparecía.

Pero también – un dolor intenso atravesó su espina dorsal y sintió deseos de gritar. – Sirve para lo contrario. - ¿Dónde esta Spike Spiegel?

No lo conozco - dijo respirando con dificultad, Sayid volvió a apretar su mano y ella gritó sin poder soportar el dolor.

Imagínese si conectamos una aguja a una batería y probamos – dijo este

He dicho que no le conozco – dijo Faye.

* * *

Parker estaba fumándose uno de aquellos habanos que tanto le gustaban cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe.

¿Qué demonios te crees que estas haciendo Parker? – preguntó Shin cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

Asegurarme de que esa mujer no habla de más – dijo mientras se recostaba en su silla.

Ella no va a hablar – dijo este.

¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – preguntó.

Suéltala – le ordenó.

Descolgó el teléfono y mirando a su socio con desprecio marco el número de la sala de interrogatorios.

Soltad a la chica – dijo molesto mientras le hacía un gesto de complacencia a Shin. - ¿Contento?

Shin le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio y salió del despacho de la misma manera en la que había entrado.

Faye se apoyó en la pared las rodillas le temblaban intentó caminar pero no fue capaz aunque no cayó al suelo un fuerte brazo la sostuvo antes de caer de bruces. Alzó la vista y vio a un sonríete Shin que la agarraba con cuidado.

¿Tu? ¿Qué demonios?- intentó preguntar. - ¿Por qué estas en todos lados?

La invito a un café y se lo cuento – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Que sea burbon – dijo ella soltándose y recuperando poco a poco la compostura.

El jazz en directo sonaba bien el humo de tabaco otorgaba un habiente cálido a aquel bar. Estaban sentados en la barra en sendos taburetes. La música Jazz la reconfortaba cuando estaba deprimida. El camarero sirvió dos whiskies con hielo y Faye bebió un largo trago dejando de nuevo con cuidado el vaso sobre la barra. Apoyó su cara entre las manos y miró con curiosidad a Shin que acababa de encenderse un pitillo.

¿Y bien? – preguntó ella. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Protegerla – dijo simplemente ante la mirada de estupor de Faye

¿Qué? – preguntó soltando una pequeña carcajada cargada de sarcasmo.

Mire soy amigo de Spike desde hace muchos años, desde que nos conocimos en Titán durante la guerra – Shin tomó aire. – Lo que vimos allí fue horrible, mi hermano y yo éramos soldados… Spike y Vicious estaban haciendo el servicio militar y gracias a sus conexiones en el sindicato lograron salir de allí, ellos nos ayudaron, nos salvaron de aquel infierno. Comprenderá que le debo al sindicato mi vida… que se la debo a ellos.

¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- preguntó confusa.

Spike era diferente a todos, Vicious con cada asesinato que cometía tenía mas sed de sangre…pero Spike… él siempre fue diferente… no le gustaba lo que hacíamos…quería dejarlo ser libre…Julia fue su puerta de escape. Pero las cosas no salieron como él deseaba.

Vale se que Spike amaba a esa mujer que dio su vida por ella, deja la lección de historia- dijo Faye amargamente. - ¿Por qué apareces en mi vida?

Porque es el cable que mantiene atado a Spike a la cordura – dijo Shin.

Deja de decir tonterías él me desprecia…- murmuró vaciando su trago y agitando el vaso para que el camarero le sirviera otro.

Spike esta cayendo en la locura… actúa como un autómata sin sentimientos… pero cuando se trata de usted…hay algo diferente en sus ojos… - Shin vaciló al ver la cara de incredulidad de Faye.

Te confundes de mujer yo no soy Julia – dijo ella riendo con ironía.

¿Va a perder la partida con una muerta? – preguntó Shin sonriendo.

Faye parpadeó confusa ante aquella pregunta. Shin la miraba con seriedad mientras apuraba su vaso.

Lo único que quiero es salvar a Spike – dijo Shin gravedad. – Se lo debo… perdí a mi hermano, perdí a Vicious…no quiero perderle a él.

Yo no puedo hacer nada - las lagrimas rodaron de nuevo por su rostro, se había jurado no llorar mas por él pero le resultaba imposible.

Permanezca con vida – dijo Shin apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. – Hágalo por él.

* * *

La noche invernal invitaba a la gente a quedarse en sus casas. No había movimiento en el puerto y el coche permanecía estacionado con las luces apagadas.

No me gusta esto Parker – dijo Rice mientras subía el volumen de la radio. – Spiegel es demasiado peligroso. Nunca debimos darle tanto poder.

Lo se – dijo este. –Se nos ha ido de las manos hemos perdido el control. Además esa maldita mujer esta metida en todo esto.

Solo es una mujer – dijo Rice.

¿Solo una mujer? La última vez que fue solo una mujer Spiegel destruyó la cúpula de los Dragones rojos – dijo Parker.

Hay que joderse tiene todo el puto poder del planeta y pierde el culo por esa puta– dijo Rice. – El otro día pensé que me volaba la cabeza, maldita sea no dijiste nada.

¿Qué querías que hiciera?- preguntó furioso. – No pensé que lo descubriría, joder casi la cagamos y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que follarte a su chica.

Quería ponerle a prueba y el maldito cabron ni se inmutó – dijo riendo. –Pero te lo juro cuando salí del privado me lanzó tal mirada que se me pusieron de corbata.

Tenemos que matarlos – dijo Parker. – También a ese entrometido de Shin.

De momento las bases están nerviosas el cargamento de Red Eye adulterado ha dejado huella… ya no confían tanto en Spike. – dijo Rise mientras se frotaba las manos.- Pronto tendremos la cabeza del gran dragón reposando en una bandeja de plata

* * *

**Bueno otro capitulillo terminado… y me a costado luchar contra mi ordenador que estaba hoy rebelde jejeje. Espero que os guste...**


	7. All those yesterdays

**¡Hola aquí estoy otra vez! Con otro capitulo mas, me alegro de que os este gustando! Un beso a todas nos leemos**

**

* * *

**

_**Don't you think you oughtta rest?  
Don't you think you oughtta lay you head down?  
Don't you think you want to sleep?  
Don't you think you oughtta lay your head down tonight?**_

Don't you think you've done enough?  
Oh don't you think you've got enough well maybe..  
You don't think there's time to stop  
There's time enough for you to lay your head down tonight tonight  
(All those yesterdays- pear jam) 

**

* * *

**

La reunión era animada las chicas bebían cerveza mientras la radio las animaba con buena música. El local estaba cerrado aun faltaban unas horas para que abriese sus puertas al publico. La mayoría de ellas eran muy jóvenes pero podía verse en sus rostros que habían visto muchas cosas, que habían vivido demasiado. Quizás soñaron ser médicos o abogadas vivir una vida tranquila junto a alguien que las cuidara y las amara pero ya no había tiempo para soñar. No en un club, hacía mucho tiempo que aquellas mujeres se habían olvidado de soñar.

Dinos Faye ¿Qué tal el tipo del medio millón de woolongs? – preguntó Carmen una hermosa morena que se sentaba frente a ella.

Medio millón chica… yo cada vez que lo pienso no me lo creo – dijo la pelirroja que le había ayudado la ultima vez. - ¿Estaba bueno era un viejo asqueroso?

Era un idiota – dijo Faye a media voz.

Oh que pena como detesto a los tipos así – dijo Carmen sintiendo que Faye no quería hablar del tema.

Tu es que aún crees en un príncipe azul, millonario, que te saque de este mundo – se burló una de las chicas lanzándole un cacahuete.

Si as visto demasiadas veces Pretty Woman – dijo riéndose la chica que se sentaba a su lado.

Iros a la mierda – dijo volviendo a lanzar otro cacahuete que se estrelló en la frente de una de ellas.

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse y comenzó una animada guerra de frutos secos. Faye por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió parte de algo. Por un momento lo único que le importaba era no ser alcanzada por unos de esos misiles salados que volaban por la mesa. Aquellas chicas que se habían visto arrastradas a un trabajo nada fácil a venderse para poder llevarse algo que comer a la boca la habían acogido sin preguntas incomodas sin pedir nada a cambio. Eran una pequeña familia, ellas se ayudaban se protegían y se cuidaban. La guerra estaba en su punto más álgido cuando la señora de la limpieza apareció por la sala amenazándolas con la escoba. Sin poder dejar de reír corrieron al vestuario para escapar de aquel maligno ser.

Carmen lloraba de la risa apoyada en Faye el resto de las chicas se iban sentando en las sillas o en el suelo.

Que me muero – dijo Carmen.- La señora Morris nos va a matar.

Cuando los gritos histéricos de la señora Morris llegaron desde la sala no pudieron reprimir más carcajadas. Las risas se vieron interrumpidas cuando uno de los jefes del local entró al camerino ordenando que se arreglaran. El club abriría en un par de horas. Las chicas comenzaron el ritual de cada noche disfrazarse para convertirse en lo que no eran, para al menos sentir que no eran ellas las que se estaban vendiendo sino su personaje. Las risas se fueron apagando lentamente y solo se podía oír el rebuscar en los cajones y las prendas que caían el suelo.

* * *

Shin esperaba apoyado en uno de los contenedores de carga del puerto. La noche era muy fría y él se cerró la gabardina para evitar que el gélido aire no le cortara los huesos. A lo lejos vio la figura de un joven que se aproximaba, caminaba con pose desgarbada y las manos en los bolsillos. Se paró frente a él apoyándose en otro contenedor.

Los chicos y yo queremos el dinero ya- dijo desafiante.

No deberías hablar con tanta ligereza – dijo Shin molesto ante la actitud provocadora de aquel chiquillo.

Nos disteis mierda – replicó – Los clientes nos están molestando.

No importa – dijo Shin. – El próximo cargamento llega la semana que viene, solo tenéis que esperar.

Escucha tío – dijo el chico – Quiero hablar con tu jefe.

No me hagas reír – dijo de forma cortante. – No sabes con quien estas tratando ¿no?

Si dejamos de trabajar ¿Quién venderá vuestra droga?- dijo riendo.

Hay decenas de chicos como tu – dijo Shin llevándose la mano a su arma. – Así que vuelve por donde as venido si no quieres que ponga una bala en tu culo.

El chico levantó las manos pidiendo disculpas y salió de allí pitando. Shin escupió al suelo molesto y se dirigió al coche.

¿Y bien?- preguntó Spike mientras su amigo se sentaba junto a él.

Creo que hemos ganado algo de tiempo – dijo suspirando. – Pero esto nos traerá problemas.

No te preocupes – dijo Spike. – Al fin y al cabo somos los dragones rojos. Ningún camellito de mierda puede hacer nada contra nosotros.

Me preocupan mas Rice y Parker – dijo Shin. – No me fio de ellos.

Yo tampoco – dijo Spike. – Pero de momento solo podemos esperar.

* * *

Faye dejó caer sus tacones al suelo cansada de tanto bailar. Se sentó en un sofá agotada y frotó sus pies con mimo. Una de sus compañeras se acercó a ella con un trago en la mano y se lo ofreció.

¿Sabéis lo que he oído mientras servía?- dijo el camarero haciéndose el interesante.

Sorpréndenos Víctor - dijo Carmen sentándose junto a Faye.

Están planeando cargarse al jefe de la mafia – dijo.

Faye se sobrecogió y sintió como su mano temblaba al intentar coger el vaso.

Estarían de broma… ¿Cómo van a hablar de algo así públicamente? – dijo Carmen.

En este club se reúne gente muy peligrosa – dijo él.- Siempre que oigo cosas de ese estilo acaban cumpliéndose, así que ya sabéis chicas a callarse como putas – dijo y se rió. – Nosotros no sabemos nada…nunca.

Mi novio que es camello también ha oído algo de eso– dijo una de las chicas. – Creo que es algo interno como la última vez…

Si… menuda la que se monto – dijo Carmen apagando su cigarro contra la mesa.

* * *

Estaba de nuevo en el casino había tratado de no hacer nada, quedarse en casa pero tras acabarse el segundo paquete de tabaco de la noche salió de ella sin poder evitarlo. No sabía muy bien que hacer ni como hacer que él la escuchara. Suspiró pensando que era demasiado idiota y que esa actitud suya la llevaría a la tumba antes o después. Vio a uno de los guardas de seguridad y se acercó sonriendo. Hoy no tenía el día para sutilezas se llevó la mano al muslo y sacó su pistola.

Llévame a la habitación de Spiegel – dijo Faye con voz dulce y melodiosa apretando su revólver contra la espalda de aquel hombre.

Él me matara si lo hago – contestó.

Si no lo haces lo hare yo – dijo Faye quitando el seguro.- ¿Me entiendes?

Aquel tipo asintió aterrorizado y caminó sin atreverse a girar la cabeza. Faye llevaba un ligero vestido verde botella que se ajustaba a su cadera y terminaba en una pequeña falda plisada. El esbirro de Spike caminaba lentamente y ella empezaba a impacientarse. Apretó el arma contra él para meterle prisa y aligeró sus pasos. Se apartó ante la puerta doble de la suite y le dejó paso. Se quedó junto a ella sin saber muy bien que hacer. Sabía que se acababa de meter en un lio.

Vamos lárgate – dijo Faye haciendo un gesto con la mano intentando que su voz no sonara demasiado fuerte.

Abrió la puerta despacio procurando no hacer ruido el chasquido del gatillo le hizo retroceder. Spike estaba en pie mirándola fijamente Faye le lanzó una mirada cargada de desafío y se quedo quieta sintiendo la presión de la pistola en su sien.

¿Qué coño haces aquí? – preguntó molesto.

Vengo a rescatarte – dijo tranquilamente.

Spike bufó y una risa cruel escapó de sus labios. Ella permaneció impasible, tranquila con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho . Spike la escaneó con la mirada.

No mientas nena… tu echas de menos al pequeño Spiky – se burló mientras le tocaba el pelo.

Pequeño sobre todo – contestó rápidamente lanzándole una mirada cargada de odio.

La ultima vez te page y no hiciste nada…– dijo él.- Al menos termina el servicio.

La mirada llena de dolor que recibió de parte de Faye le cortó la respiración. Con un rápido movimiento la inmovilizó sujetando su brazo contra su espalda y cubrió su boca con la mano libre. Faye forcejeó para librarse de él pero era demasiado fuerte la arrastró por la habitación y la metió en el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras él con una patada. Faye estaba aterrada Spike encendió el grifo de la ducha y la metió en la bañera de un fuerte empujón. El agua fría caía sobre ellos empapándolos.

¿Estas loco?- gritó furiosa golpeando su pecho con el puño.

Él la empotró contra la pared y la besó mientras sujetaba sus muñecas impidiendo que ella pudiera moverse.

Escúchame bien – dijo furioso separándose de ella. – Me controlan ¿Vale? La jodida habitación esta llena de micrófonos, controlan cada movimiento que hago. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella intentó zafarse pero el tenía las manos fuertemente sujetas alrededor de sus muñecas.

¿Por qué mierda me cuentas todo eso?- dijo con calma haciendo esfuerzos inútiles para que la soltara.

¿No ves que solo quiero protegerte? – gritó sacudiéndola.

Faye se quedó paralizada, el agua fría le calaba hasta los huesos. Empapando su bonito vestido verde, marcado todas las curvas de su delgado cuerpo. El pelo de Spike caía mojado a ambos lados de su cara. No se atrevía a decir nada, estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado harto de toda aquella mierda. De ser un demonio. Faye quería hablar pero las palabras morían en su garganta. El sonido del agua contra el suelo de la ducha apagaba los latidos intensos que martilleaban contra su pecho.

Spike se sentó abatido en el borde de la bañera sin soltarla arrastrándola hacía él. Bajó su cabeza y Faye permaneció en pie incapaz de apartar su mirada de él.

¿Me abrazas?- preguntó suavemente sin valor para mirarla mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Faye titubeó durante unos segundos pero le rodeó con sus brazos acercándose aun más a él. Le sintió sollozar sobre su pecho y ella sintió ganas de llorar también. Lloraba por Julia, lloraba por Vicious, por Mao, por Anastasia. Lloraba por lo puta que había sido la vida con él, por todas las vidas que había quitado, lloraba por ella, por todo el daño que le había hecho, por que la había despreciado, porque había intentado sacarla de su vida una y mil veces y Faye siempre regresaba. Porque le envolvía en un cálido abrazo. Lloraba porque podía sentir su cariño en la forma que ella le acariciaba el pelo. Porque a pesar de todo ella le amaba incondicionalmente. No quería soltarla la abrazó con mas fuerza y ella inclinó su cabella y se apoyó en él besándole el pelo. Spike se apartó lentamente sin apartar su vista del suelo, se quedaron en silenció otra vez.

Se me van a estropear los zapatos – dijo finalmente con la voz cargada de tristeza. – Me costaron un dineral.

Faye dio un paso atrás y él los dejo caer fuera de la bañera, alzó la vista y la vio tiritar bajó el agua fría que los estaba empapando. Permanecía muda sin dejar de mirarle. Se levantó lentamente y la vio retroceder otro paso.

¿Tienes frío?- preguntó dando un paso hacia ella y alargando su brazo para encender el agua caliente.

Ella siguió sin decir nada, el corazón golpeaba contra su pecho con fuerza, tanto que casi le hacía daño. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro haciéndola entrar en calor.

¿La gitana se ha quedado muda? – preguntó sonriendo.- No puedo creerlo – bromeó.

Aquella sonrisa la hizo reaccionar como si la hubiesen abofeteado, aquella sonrisa con un aire de tristeza pero sincera, cálida una sonrisa en la que podría perderse. La sonrisa de Spike.

¿Spike? – tartamudeó sintiendo como si no hubiese pronunciado aquel nombre en siglos.

Alargó su mano y la tocó la cara con suavidad acariciando lentamente su mentón en el que crecía una suave barba. El cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su mano. Estiró sus brazos para cogerla de la cadera y acercarla a él.

Estoy aquí, he estado aquí siempre – susurró.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Tenía ganas de escribir esta parte, jejeje, si es que en el fondo Spike no puede ser tan malo. **


	8. So far away

**Hola chicas siento mucho el retraso pero es que la inspiración me había abandonado tenia la idea pero no las palabras jejeje y además mis vacaciones se acabaron… snif snif ^_^ y no voy a poder actualizar tan a menudo (intentare una o dos veces por semana) pero bueno aquí tenéis otro capitulillo. Muchos besos y gracias por los comentarios.**

* * *

_**These are my words**__**  
**__**That I've never said before**__**  
**__**I think I'm doing okay**__**  
**__**And this is the smile**__**  
**__**That I've never shown before**__**  
**__**Somebody shake me 'cause I**__**  
**__**I must be sleeping**___

_**I'm so afraid of waking**__**  
**__**Please don't shake me**__**  
**__**Afraid of waking**__**  
**__**Please don't shake me**__**  
**__**(Staind – So far away)**_

_**

* * *

**_

El agua se estaba enfriando pero no importaba en ese momento, nada importaba, Spike cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Faye frente a él. Ella tenía las piernas recogidas y estaba cantando una vieja canción. Tenía una voz agradable y seductora. Recorrió suavemente sus piernas con las manos y ella se reclinó sobre él. Tenía las rodillas peladas se las acarició y apoyó su cara en los hombros de ella para poder mirarla.

Me caí de la barra ensayando – dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia.

Sabes una cosa… deberías dejar ese trabajo – dijo haciendo una mueca.

¿Qué? ¿Es una orden?- dijo ella fingiendo estar enfadada mientras se apartaba de él.

No es que… soy un tipo celoso y acabaría matando a todos tus clientes – dijo mientras se reía y la abrazaba atrayéndola hacia él.- Y sabes que podría… soy un capo de la mafia bambina – dijo fingiendo acento italiano y moviendo sus manos.

No bromees con eso Spike – dijo Faye escondiéndose entre sus brazos. – Quieren matarte.

Lo se… forma parte del cargo, siempre va ha haber alguien que quiera quitarme de en medio – dijo él abrazándola con fuerza. - ¿Por eso has venido? ¿A salvarme?

Claro – dijo Faye sintiendo como el calor llegaba a sus mejillas.

¿Y que pensabas hacer?- susurró Spike mientras besaba su mejilla.

No lo se… improvisar… es lo que siempre hago – dijo Faye sintiéndose estúpida en ese momento.

Oh dios Faye – dijo Spike llevándose la mano a la frente. - ¿Ese era tu gran plan? ¿Improvisar?

Pues si – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. – Entrar a tiros a buscarte o algo así.

Es estúpido – dijo Spike molesto.

Joder Spike… - dijo Faye tratando de levantarse pero él la había agarrado antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo sentándola de nuevo entre sus piernas.

No te enfades - susurró abrazándola. – No te muevas, quédate aquí junto a mí – dijo mientras la estrechaba aun más entre sus brazos.- Ya he hecho el idiota durante mucho tiempo. Es que no quiero que …

No me va a pasar nada – dijo Faye mientras acariciaba sus brazos – Se cuidarme sola.

Ya lo se. – dijo él mientras besaba su cuello y soplaba suavemente tras él. – Eres fuerte - susurró volviendo a besarla – Y osada- y volvió a besarla recorriendo su espalda suavemente con sus labios. – Y sabes muy bien…

Faye se estremeció con cado beso que él le daba, gimió sintiendo las manos de Spike recorriendo su cuerpo. Alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación con impaciencia. Ambos se sobresaltaron y Spike suspiró frustrado.

Jefe– gritó la voz de alguien al otro lado de la puerta. – Es importante.

No te muevas – dijo Spike saliendo de la bañera y enrollándose una toalla alrededor de la cintura. – Voy a matar a alguien.

Spike salió del cuarto de baño mascullando insultos abriendo la puerta realmente enfadado.

Espero que la ciudad este en llamas – dijo Spike al hombre que había venido a avisarle. - Porque sino vas a tener problemas.

Jefe… es algo así – tartamudeó asustado.

Esta bien deja que me vista – dijo Spike encaminándose al armario.

Aun estaba abrochándose los botones de la camisa cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Faye estaba secándose cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido en la habitación. El revolver de Spike reposaba sobre el lavabo. Pegó su oreja a la pared para poder oír mejor, escuchó voces de hombres que susurraban y un cuerpo que era arrastrado. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor su ropa estaba mojada y su pistola probablemente estaba en el suelo de la habitación.

Mierda – murmuró tapándose con el albornoz de Spike.

Se colocó la jerico en la funda que llevaba en el muslo y salió por la ventana. No era una gran altura aunque si lo suficiente como para matarse si se caía.

Joder Faye ¿Todo esto por un tío?- se dijo a si mismo mientras se agarraba a la tubería.

Saltó al primer balcón que pudo dispuesta a robar algo de ropa a punta de pistola si hiciera falta. Miró en el interior una pareja de recién casados deshacía las maletas, ella estaba embarazada, suspiró soltando el arma y tocó la puerta del balcón con una sonrisa tímida en la cara. La pareja se sobresaltó al ver a una mujer semidesnuda entrando por la ventana. Tal vez un poco de diplomacia no estaría mal. Ella siempre había sido una buena actriz. El chico abrió la puerta con cuidado dejando pasar a Faye a la habitación.

He tenido un pequeño problemilla – dijo Faye esgrimiendo su mejor cara de inocencia. – Mi suegra me odia y he tenido que huir para que no me pillara…Mi novio y yo nos escapamos y ella nos ha encontrado…

La pareja le miró con cara extraña y Faye hizo pucheros. No quería recurrir a la violencia pero no tenía demasiado tiempo. El chico la observaba en silencio, pero ella parecía entenderla.

Solo quería algo de ropa para poder salir del hotel hasta que ella se valla – dijo con una suplica en sus ojos.

Esta bien no te preocupes seguro que tengo algo por aquí que te sirve – dijo la chica amablemente.

La chica rebuscó en su maleta y le tendió un vestido blanco de tirantes y algo de ropa interior. Mientras su novio las observaba sin creerse demasiado lo que estaba pasando.

Es lo menos premamá que tengo – dijo con una bonita sonrisa en sus rostros mientras se acariciaba la tripa.

Me vale gracias – dijo Faye mientras se vestía. – Te lo mandare cuando acabe todo esto.

No te preocupes – dijo tendiéndole un par de botas de ante marrón. – Espero que sean tu número.

Cuando termino de vestirse se quedo allí frente al espejo mirándose, no era capaz de reconocerse tenía un aspecto tan normal que le resultaba casi cómico. Se sentía disfrazada, se ajustó la pistola y la chica la miró con preocupación. Faye se mordió el labio con preocupación. No podía soportar aquella presión durante mucho mas tiempo.

No se trata de tu suegra ¿verdad? – preguntó con timidez.

Faye sonrió con melancolía y se encogió de hombros.

Muchas gracias – dijo Faye. – Suerte con el niño – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Spike abrió los ojos para comprobar que estaba en la cámara de seguridad de su propio casino. Le habían esposado y atado a una silla. Vio a uno de sus hombres que estaba en pie frente a él.

Tu maldito perro traidor – dijo. – Suéltame.

Vio que aquel tipo daba un respingo pero no se movió ni un ápice. Spike escupió al suelo e intentó soltarse. La puerta se abrió y Rice entró sonriendo ampliamente.

Debí imaginarlo – siseó Spike. – Siempre has sido una rata.

Cállate – dijo este mientras le golpeaba con el puño. – No estas en posición de decir nada.

Me has secuestrado en mi propio casino ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tardaran mis hombres en darse cuenta?- dijo Spike con tranquilidad.

¿Tu hombres?- dijo riéndose este. - ¿Que hombres Spike? La lealtad de esta gente se mide por el brillo de tus woolongs, tu reinado se ha acabado amigo… has ido demasiado lejos.

Ya te has encargado tu de eso supongo – dijo Spike. – Vosotros me disteis este cargo, yo no lo pedí.

Eres un jodido insolente – dijo y volvió a golpearle.

Y tu siempre has querido estar donde estoy yo – dijo Spike.

No tardare amigo cuando mañana el sindicato te condene a ser fusilado por traición – dijo Rise mientras salía de aquel cuarto.

* * *

Faye vio al tipo de seguridad que la había conducido a Spike horas antes, en ese momento no había tiempo para sutilezas se acercó a el arma en mano y le exigió a gritos que le llevara junto a Shin. Cada minuto que pasaba la angustia la iba comiendo por dentro y sabía que algo no iba bien nada bien.

Shin – gritó Faye entrando por la puerta – Tienen a Spike.

Lo se – dijo dándose la vuelta y señalando el televisor.

"El asesino de nuestro querido vicepresidente es ni más ni menos que uno de los líderes más poderosos de la mafia. Se trata de Spike Spiegel….

Faye permaneció muda mientras la imagen de Spike aparecía en pantalla. Los reporteros seguían a Parker que hablaba con tranquilidad frente a las cámaras.

Esos malditos traidores – murmuró Shin.

Es una hombre temible y ya era conocido en nuestras filas – dijo Parker mirando a las cámaras. - Esta buscado por trafico de drogas, extorsión y múltiples cargos de asesinato

Se sabe de él que entre otros asesinó al anterior líder de los dragones rojos Mao Yenray para así hacerse con el poder – dijo la voz en of que narraba las noticias.

Malditos manipuladores – dijo Shin lanzando el mando contra la pared.

En la pantalla aparecieron los rostros de Mao, Anastasia, Julia, Vicious. Mientras mostraban imágenes de la última batalla de Spike contra Vicious y lo que había quedado tras la batalla.

Las victimas de Spiegel se cuentan por decenas – dijo Parker a la reportera. – Ahora mismo estamos sitiando el casino donde trabaja. Le detendremos y se hará justicia.

Mierda, mierda, mierda – dijo Shin. – Esto va a ser una masacre.

Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Faye

Debería irse antes de que esto empiece – dijo Shin con preocupación.

¿Qué? – gritó enfada – No me voy a ningún lado, toda esa gente le abandono – dijo señalando el televisor. – Toda la gente en la que confiaba, todos esos bastardos le dejaron solo, yo no pienso dejarlo, me niego. Si piensas que voy a irme es que eres un maldito chiflado.

Esta bien cálmese – dijo sonriendo.- Vamos, tenemos que encontrarle.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y varios hombres armados entraron el la habitación. En la calle sirenas de policía se oían aproximarse al casino. Decenas de coches se agolpaban en el exterior rodeándolos.

Dos pájaros de un tiro – dijo Rise entrando por la habitación.

Eres un hijo de puta – dijo Shin. – Si piensas que te vas a salir con la tuya lo llevas claro.

Cállate – gritó Rise furioso. – Ahora moveos – dijo mientras sus hombres no dejaban de apuntarlos. - ¿No queréis ver a vuestro amigo?

Como le hayas hecho algo te matare – dijo Faye.

No me hagas reír gatita – dijo este. – El juego se acabo, ahora todos moriréis.

* * *

Bueno ¿Qué os a parecido? Ya siento el retraso un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto. Me ha quedado cortito pero es que es la falta de inspiración jajaja. Un besote!


	9. Al final

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con algo de retraso y con el anteúltimo capitulo! Jejeje espero que os guste! Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios! Espero que este a la altura de las expectativas! Muchos besos y de nuevo muchas gracias!**

* * *

_**Permite que te invite a la despedida**_

_**no importa que no merezca más tu atención**_

_**así se hacen las cosas en mí familia**_

_**así me enseñaron a que las quisiera yo**_

_**(héroes del silencio – al final)**_

* * *

Spike suspiró aburrido estaba solo y desarmado. Seguía atado a la silla las muñecas empezaban a dolerle. Intentó librarse de ellas pero aquel cabrón de Rice se había asegurado de que no pudiera escaparse. La puerta volvió a abrirse y este entro sonriendo triunfalmente lanzándole una mirada de absoluto desprecio. Shin entró tras él con cara de disgusto y las manos en la cabeza uno. Resopló al verle atado en la silla y le hizo una mueca incomoda. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver aparecer a Faye tras él. Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Uno de los hombres de Rice les apuntaba con un arma.

Ahora estamos todos – dijo Rice mientras se reía y le pasaba la mano por la espalda a Faye y le miraba con desprecio.

Spike giró la cabeza mirando a otro lado intentando mantener la calma. Inhaló aire profundamente y le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad sin decir nada.

Vamos deja el teatro Spiegel – se burló. – Se lo que significa para ti.

Bien entonces vuelve a tocarla y te arrancare los huevos con mis propias manos – dijo pronunciando cada palabra con odio.

Rice soltó una risa incomoda mientras se estremecía y empujó a Faye haciéndola caer junto a él.

Dentro de nada la policía rodeara el edificio. – dijo este. – Y tus hombres comenzaran un tiroteo – dijo irónicamente. – La has cagado.

Hijo de puta – dijo Shin golpeándole con fuerza con el puño en la cara.

Rice cayó al suelo y su esbirro golpeó con la culata de la pistola a Shin en la cabeza haciéndole caer inconsciente. Faye trató de levantarse pero Rice le apuntó mientras se levantada limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

Si no fuera porque os necesito con vida ahora mismo os volaba la cabeza – dijo este. - Vigílalos – le dijo a su hombre antes de salir del cuarto.

El tipo les miró con suficiencia y se rió. Faye miró a Spike sonriendo y en un rápido movimiento sacó la pistola del ligero matando al instante a aquel idiota. Se levantó y le golpeó con la bota.

Nunca subestimes a una chica amigo – dijo riéndose.

Se giró y sacando de su pelo una horquilla se acercó a Spike que la miraba sonriendo con satisfacción. Se llevó la mano a sus muñecas doloridas cuando ella le soltó. Se levantó de la silla estirándose ruidosamente y se aproximó a Faye que se había agachado para observar como se encontraba Shin.

Te dije que no te movieras del baño – le reprochó mirándola fijamente.

¿Cuándo te he hecho caso? – contestó con una sonrisa tendiéndole la Jerico. – Creo que esto es tuyo.

¿De que coño vas vestida? – dijo alargando su mano para coger la pistola. – Pareces una niña bien.

Oye he venido a salvarte no a que me insultes – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

No veo que me estés salvando – bromeó tirando de ella para que se levantara.

¿Vais a discutir ahora? – preguntó Shin llevándose la mano a la cabeza. – No es el mejor momento.

Faye se separó de Spike y se aproximó a la puerta tirando de la manilla con fuerza.

Estamos encerrados – dijo frustrada.

Spike se dejo caer en la silla y colocó sus manos tras la cabeza mirando atentamente como Faye trataba de forzar de cerradura. Ella se volvió satisfecha, lo había conseguido. Durante un largo tiempo se quedo contemplándole cada gesto cada movimiento le recordaban al Spike de siempre. Pero seguía teniendo ese halo de tristeza en la mirada que le hacía parecer muy viejo, como si hubiese vivido demasiados años y apenas rozaba los treinta.

Sera mejor que no salgamos todos juntos. – dijo Shin despertándola de sus pensamientos. – Iré a mirar si todavía queda algún hombre que sea leal.

Esta bien, ten cuidado – dijo Spike. – Nos reuniremos en una hora en mi despacho.

Shin asintió tras quitar el arma al hombre que yacía muerto junto a ellos y salió de la habitación. Faye se colocó junto a la puerta a esperar sintiendo los ojos de Spike clavados en su espalda trató de decir algo pero no sabía realmente que. Escuchó como desmotaba su Jerico para contar las balas que le quedaban en el cargador, tres, tan solo tres balas. Transcurrieron diez minutos y cuando intentó abrir la puerta Spike la cerró con suavidad colocándose tras ella.

Estas desarmada… - suspiró apoyando su mejilla en la de ella. - ¿Dónde vas?

Mi pistola esta en el suelo de tu cuarto – dijo dándose la vuelta para poder mirarle a los ojos. – Voy a por ella.

Claro… – respondió con sarcasmo.- Como ahí fuera nadie quiere matarte...

¿Quieres dejar de tratarme como a un bebe? - preguntó molesta. - Además a ti solo te quedan tres balas.

Una para Rice y otra para Parker y aun me sobra una – respondió sonriendo triunfalmente .

Voy a ir quieras o no. – dijo ella desafiante mientras le ponía la mano sobre el pecho.

¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente cabezota? – preguntó apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y acercando su rostro al de ella.

¡Joder porque te quiero maldito idiota! – gritó dándole un empujón.

Spike suspiró tirando del pomo dándole un suave empujón con la puerta que la hizo estrellarse contra su pecho. La abrazó con cuidado y le dio la vuelta.

Vamos, de todas formas tendría que matarte para que no me siguieras – dijo mientras la dirigía a la puerta con suavidad. – Hay un almacén con armas justo debajo nuestro.

Veo que por fin lo entiendes – dijo Faye asomándose a la puerta para comprobar el pasillo- Esta todo despejado.

Por suerte consiguieron llegar al almacén sin problemas. Aunque en el piso superior se escuchaban multitud de voces y el sonido que producían los pies corriendo sobre el parque. Spike dio una fuerte patada haciendo que la puerta cediera. La sutileza nunca había sido uno de sus fuertes. Ante ellos apareció el almacén donde había suficiente armamento como para tomar Marte por la fuerza. Faye miraba atónita al arsenal de armas que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Miró a Spike con una mueca atónita y él no pudo evitar reírse.

¿Qué esperabas bonita?- dijo tendiéndole una Uzzy. – Soy el líder de los Dragones rojos.

¿Pensabas declarar una guerra? – preguntó mientras arrastraba un taburete para alcanzar las balas que estaban en la ultima repisa.

Spike se quedo observándola atentamente vestida con aquel trapito blanco que le queda algo grande no parecía ella. Se giró para sonreírle mientras dejaba caer al suelo decenas de balas, era un extraño contraste parecía un ángel pero se acercaba mas a un demonio. Acababa de decirle que le quería, nunca nadie se lo había dicho antes, sabía que Julia le había querido pero jamás se lo dijo. Él tampoco se lo había dicho a ella y ahora estaba muerta. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y tiró a Faye del vestido que seguía subida al taburete.

¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

Baja – dijo sin soltar la punta de su vestido sintiéndose como un niño pequeño.

Ella dio un pequeño saltito y se colocó frente al él mirándole con curiosidad. Spike agarró su cara con las manos y la besó. Ella sonrió y frunció el ceño mientras él colocaba las manos sobre su trasero.

Spike creo que no es momento…- dijo ella. – Tenemos que detener a Rice

Yo también te quiero - susurró. – Quiero que lo sepas, que no lo dudes.

No hace falta que …- trató de decir pero él la estaba besando de nuevo .

No había sentido tanta ternura en un beso jamás. Spike la sujetaba como si ella fuera a romperse y no sabía realmente el latido de quien estaba escuchando. Tenía las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda y ella pasó los suyos por los hombros de Spike acercándose más a él. Se separaron lentamente y él pasó las manos por su pelo con cuidado mientras le sonreía con afecto.

Necesitaba que lo supieras – susurró mientras se inclinaba a besar su frente.

Faye iba a contestar algo pero el sonido de las sirenas de policía la interrumpió. Fuera del casino se podían escuchar los gritos de los policías y de la gente de la calle que agolpaba para ver lo que ocurría.

¡Spike Spiegel entrégate! - gritó la voz de un policía por el megáfono.

Una ráfaga rápida de disparos desde el casino fue la única respuesta. Más gritos en la calle y de nuevo más disparos, ahora de parte de la policía. Spike se separó lentamente de Faye.

Parece que la fiesta ha empezado sin nosotros. – dijo con su triste sonrisa mientras volvía a tocar el rostro de Faye.

En marcha vaquero – contestó mientras ella apoyaba su mano en la de él.- Esta noche iremos a ver si Jet nos da de cenar.

Spike se separó de ella con una sonrisa deseando que ella tuviera razón.

* * *

_**Si alguna vez fui un ave de paso,**_  
_**lo olvidé pa' anidar en tus brazos.**_  
_**Si alguna vez fui bello y fui bueno,**_  
_**fue enredado en tu cuello y tus senos.**_  
_**(J.M Serrat – Lucia)**_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo de Cowboys de Medianoche.**


	10. No songs this day

**Hola chicas siento el retraso, pero es que me he cambiado de compañía de internet y me dijeron que tardarían una semana en traerme el modem y han sido casi tres. Pero como recompensa os dejo el ultimo capitulo de Cowboys de medianoche. **

**Espero que os guste el final! Me ha costado muchísimo escribir las escenas de acción, se me da mejor describir sentimientos jajajaj! Muchas gracias por leerme y por todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado! Es el Fic en el que mas tengo! Muchas muchas gracias!**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

El vestíbulo estaba repletó de gente que gritaba y corría en todas direcciones, los hombres de Rice disparaban a quemarropa contra los policías que se encontraban en el exterior. Estos preparaban tiradores en los edificios cercanos. El caos permitió que Faye y Spike llegaran sin problemas.

Maldita sea – gritó Rice apuntando con su arma cuando los vio llegar.

Ellos hicieron los mismo la gente se paralizó en ese momento. Faye echó un vistazo a su alrededor el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando vio a la pareja que le había ayudado escondidos tras el mostrador de recepción.

Si no quieres que toda esta gente inocente muera baja el puto arma Spike- dijo Rice sonriendo maliciosamente.

Puedo matarte aquí mismo idiota – contestó.

Si yo muero el edificio volara por los aires – se burló este.- Se que eres mejor tirador que yo, pero yo se cubrirme las espaldas Spiegel.

Spike chasqueó la lengua, disgustado, Faye que permanecía con la vista clavada en una pareja que se escondía no muy lejos de ellos. El caos del exterior era cada vez mayor. De pronto todo quedo en silencio ya no había más disparos. Rice sonreía victorioso. Era un silencio que anunciaba la muerte, crudo y cruel, un silencio aterrador, como si un ángel oscuro y siniestro se hubiera cruzado ante ellos. Tragó saliva y miró a Faye que permanecía junto a el con su ametralladora en alto sin vacilar un segundo. La había arrastrado a un muerte segura ella volvió la vista a él y esbozó una sonrisa llena de pánico.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó finalmente Spike sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

Mataros – dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba a su alrededor. – Si alguna vez pensaste que te ofrecimos el cargo por que eras especial es que eres realmente estúpido, lo único que pretendíamos era volver a unificar al sindicato bajo la tutela de un hombre en el que confiaran, ahora ya no nos sirves.

Así que todo lo tenías planeado desde el principio – respondió este.

Si y no fue muy difícil engañar a ese idiota de Shin y a vicepresidente – dijo riendo. – y como has traicionado al sindicato el único castigo que te espera es la muerte.

Maldito bastardo – dijo Faye dando un paso al frente. – Deja que toda esta gente inocente salga de aquí.

Controla a tu perra Spike – gritó Rice disparando muy cerca de ellos.

Faye retrocedió un paso y en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y Parker entró con el arma en alto. Pudo escuchar suspiros aliviados de las personas que intentaban huir o esconderse al ver entrar a un oficial de policía en la sala. Lastima que aquel hombre no era más que otro cabron corrupto de la misma calaña que el hombre que los tenía retenidos. Sintió lastima por todos ellos.

Maldita sea Rice – gritó. – Tus hombres están matando muchos policías yo tendré que detener a alguien a quien echarle las culpas.

Llévate a quien quieras – dijo sin darle la menor importancia – Deja a Spiegel para mi.

Esta bien – contestó entre dientes. – Maldita sea mata a todos estos putos testigos.

La gente que estaba presente comenzó a gritar cuando una ráfaga de disparos cayó sobre ellos. Spike se lanzó al suelo cubriendo a Faye con su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos ante aquella masacre. Sentía ganas de llorar de gritar de escapar de aquella violencia que les estaba consumiendo a cada segundo.

Dispara – dijo Spike devolviéndola a la realidad.

Ella rodó a un lado y comenzó a cargar con su Uzzy contra los hombres de Rice que se repartían por las esquinas. Spike hacía lo mismo. Las balas silbaban por encima de ellos con un ruido ensordecedor, la locura se apoderó de aquella habitación por unos instando y todo se volvió rojo, el olor de la sangre y le la pólvora hicieron que Faye sintiera ganas de vomitar. De pronto la voz de Shin la sobresaltó pillando por sorpresa a Rice que se escondía junto a Parker en una columna. Vio que Spike se levantaba y corría tras este que intentaba escapar. Shin le cubría las espaldas y ella rodó hasta un lugar mas seguro. Sentía que ya no había escapatoria estaban perdiendo eran tres contra decenas de hombres que no dejaban de aparecer por todos lados. Cuerpos de personas inocentes se repartían a su alrededor.

Shin a tu derecha – gritó Spike al ver que alguien se acercaba a su amigo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde la ultima cosa que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue la expresión de horror de Faye al ver caer el cuerpo sin vida de Shin chocar contra el suelo, luego todo se volvió negro. Las voces iban desapareciendo a su alrededor.

Faye gritó pero un tipo tenía agarrada antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, forcejeó para poder soltarse pero no fue capaz, Rice se aproximó a ella y la agarró de la barbilla con fuerza.

Se acabo el juego niña- dijo con una burla cruel y guiñándole un ojos. – Lleváoslos.

Te acabara pasando lo mismo – dijo Faye. – Ya lo veras.

Rice ni se giró para mirarla solo soltó una larga y sonora carcajada haciendo que Faye se estremeciera. Todo había acabado ya no había esperanzas para ellos, vio como un par de hombres arrastraban el cuerpo de Spike por la sala. Les llevaron a una especie de celdas que había en el sótano del casino.

Se sentía abatida y derrotada después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de todo lo que había sufrido no tendría recompensa, no alcanzaría la felicidad que tanto había anhelado. Lo único que había querido siempre era una vida tranquila rodeada de la gente a la que quería, sin preocupaciones, salir a beber unas cervezas con sus amigos, abrazar a un hombre que la quisiera y incluso perder algo de dinero en los caballos. Pero no allí estaba ella enamorada de un sicario que podría haberla hecho feliz de no ser porque el peso de su pasado era una espada de Damocles que acababa de sesgarles la vida de un plumazo.

Al menos dejadme con él – suplicó cuando arrogaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Spike a una de las celdas.

Ya le veras en el infiero zorra – dijo el tipo que la tenía sujeta empujándola dentro de la celda contigua.

* * *

Cuando Spike volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaba en la recepción del casino sino en un cuartucho oscuro y vacio. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía una contusión con restos de sangre en ella. Sus ojos tardaron de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad se incorporó y apoyó su espalda contra la pared de la celda estaba cansado de luchar, cansado de vivir de aquella manera. Cansado de arrastrar a todas las personas que le importaban a la muerte. La habitación no era muy grande pero a él le resultaba enorme y terriblemente vacía. Al otro lado de la pared estaba Faye abrazada a sus rodillas en silencio. El tic tac del reloj la estaba volviendo completamente loca, solo unas horas les separaban de la muerte.

¿Faye? – preguntó él pero nadie le respondió. - ¿Faye?

Estoy aquí – sollozó ella.

¿Lloras? – dijo mientras suspiraba.

No – dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.

Pensé que sabias mentir mejor – dijo suavemente.

Al final nada de esto ha servido – dijo ella y Spike sintió como ella lloraba en la habitación contigua. – No he podido hacer nada.

Me has salvado Faye – dijo Spike. – Me has salvado de mi mismo.

Ya pero Shin esta muerto y nosotros lo estaremos mañana – dijo compungida.

Bueno ya improvisaremos algo – dijo él tranquilamente.

¿improvisar? Que estúpido– dijo con sarcasmo Faye. -¿Es que no te preocupa?

Lo único que me preocupa ahora mismo es no poder estar contigo en esa habitación – dijo Spike mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared y supo que ella estaba sonriendo en aquel momento. - ¿Cómo habrían sido nuestras vidas si nos hubiésemos conocido de otro modo mas normal?

No lo se…- Faye dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos intentando imaginar otra vida. – Siempre quise bailar ballet – dijo.- De pequeña lo hacía y no era mala...pero me salieron estas tetas y… - Faye suspiró frustrada. – Bye – Bye ballet profesional…- casi tubo ganas de echarse a reír.

Te prefiero con pechos y sin tutu – dijo Spike mientras se reía. – Yo cuando era niño quería ser veterinario… pero tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para soñar, ya sabes el sindicato y todo eso.

El veterinario y la bailarina – dijo Faye riéndose y sintiendo como si se quitara un gran peso de encima. . – Viviríamos en una casita con jardín…

Y tendríamos perros – dijo Spike siguiéndole la corriente. – Y varios niños, cinco o seis

¿Qué te piensas que soy un conejo? – dijo Faye sin poder evitar reírse. – Tres como mucho.

Es negociable… – dijo Spike sonriendo imaginando que aquella vida pudiera ser posible.– Pero quiero un coche rojo.

Si quieres tantos críos necesitaras un camión – dijo Faye y escuchó a Spike soltar una larga carcajada.

Ninguno de los dos creía en aquellas palabras pero les hacían sentir reales, sentir una felicidad que les habían negado. Creyéndose el uno junto al otro aunque los separaba aquella pared. Al menos que les dejasen soñar ya que les habían quitado todo lo demás.

Gracias por todo Faye – dijo Spike. – He sido un miserable contigo desde que nos conocimos y tú siempre has estado ahí, pasara lo que pasara.

Estaré siempre Spike- dijo Faye.

Era una bonita mañana fresca y agradable el sol calentaba ya a primera hora de la mañana, seria un día caluroso. Los tiradores estaban en fila con sus escopetas cargadas esperando a que ellos aparecieran. Los sacaron de las celdas y les vendaron los ojos ni siquiera pudieron tocarse cuando les pusieron en marcha. Los apoyaron en una pared de ladrillo. Spike sentía a Faye temblar junto a él.

Apunten – gritó la voz de Rice frente a ellos y el sonido de las escopetas hizo que Spike se tensara.

Faye alargó su brazo y rozó la mano de Spike, él la agarró y la apretó con fuerza para conseguir que ella dejara de temblar. Faye suspiró asustada, pero la mano firme de Spike le resultó tranquilizadora. A través de la venda no podía ver más que su silueta pero parecía estar tranquilo y en paz. Ella sonrió cuando él se giró para verla aunque no pudiera verla Faye sabía que Spike sentiría aquella sonrisa. Deseaba que él la sintiera, deseaba decirle tantas cosas que ya no podría decirle jamás, deseaba poder besarlo por última vez, deseaba sentirlo una vez más. Solo una vez, pero ya no podría. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar los buenos momentos junto a él. Todo lo que habían vivido, recordando su cuerpo desnudo junto a ella en la cama, sus manos desnudándola.

Spike…- dijo ella suavemente. – Iré a buscarte.

El sonido de las escopetas cargándose hizo que Faye se sobresaltara y apretara con más fuerza la mano de Spike. Este sonrío sintiendo que todo el dolor de su corazón desaparecía que todos los malos momentos no habían sido mas que un mal sueño, que ya nada existía mas que ellos dos y sobre todo y por primera vez desde que podía recordar era feliz. Que la pesada carga que había llevado todos estos años a su espalda desaparecía.

Te estaré esperando – contestó acercándose a ella para poder sentir su cuerpo cerca una vez mas.

Fuego – gritó Rice.

Las balas silbaron en el aire y los dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo sin vida, pero con una sonrisa en los labios con un semblante en paz que reflejaba aunque de manera casi cruel felicidad.

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué tal? Tenía muy claro que les iba amatar desde el principio, jajajaja, este Fic no podía tener un final feliz, es agridulce mas bien!1 espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos!**


End file.
